Squirrel Shortshots
by ICRepresentative
Summary: Random Squirrel and Jack adventures and drabbles slapped together, painted with the skull and crossbones, and called the Squirrel Shortshots! Contains pieces which didn't make it into any of the Squirrel stories and small stories of their own right.
1. Recognition

**Ok, this is basically all the stuff I wanted to put into the Squirrel stories, but they never actually made it. These snippets and such never actually made it because they :**

**a) would've slowed down the story**

**b) had nothing to do with the current storyline**

**c) Had NOTHING AT ALL to do with the story - they was just a stream of conciousness**

**so now, i give you the Squirrel Shortshots: a random collection of POTC fanfiction previously unseen :D**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

Jack groaned, opening his eyes slowly. The world was blurred and indistinct around him, but he could see someone watching him. _

"_Feeling better, Captain?"_

_The words ran through Jack's mind like a raging bull. He winced. "Not so loud," he mumbled, "My head..."_

_The figure came closer. "I know. How are you feeling?"_

_Jack let loose a few choice words. The blurred figure laughed._

"_I thought you might." A hand patted Jack's shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, Captain. It's only for a short time. Then you can head back to the Pearl." More laughter, like the pealing of silver bells. "And your bonnie lass."_

"_How the hell you kn--" Jack managed, before the pain became too great and he passed out again._

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen, I think you know the routine. Weapons on the deck, arms in the air, no sudden moves." 

Tom looks at the pistol held right in his face. He is no fool. He drops his own gun and raises his arms slowly. The pirate grins, gold teeth glinting, dreadlocks swinging.

"Now here's a man who knows how to follow orders!" The pirate looks over his shoulder to the rest of the guards. "You should give him a promotion when you get back to port, captain!" The redcoats and sailors scowl.

"Quite a lot of guards here, Captain." A mutton-chopped pirate says, motioning with his pistols. "Must be something dear aboard this vessel, I'd wager."

Jack Sparrow grins. "I'll take that bet." He looks back over to his own ship and calls up to someone in the rigging. "A fair gamble, wouldn't you say, Squirrel?"

The sound of a woman's laughter echoes back to him.

The pirates are quick and efficient. The crew of the _Golden Lion_ are no match for them. Tom watches with undisguised awe as he and his fellow crewmates are lead across the deck and guarded at gun- and sword-point by most of the pirates. The rest, led by their cocky swaggering captain, go below decks and bring out the man that Tom and the rest of the redcoats were meant to be guarding.

"Unhand me, you filthy rogue!" The nobleman struggles in the pirate captain's grasp. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Not a single bally one." The pirate grins back. He motions to where the rest of the crew are tied up. "Off you go, sir. Gibbs'll tie you up good and proper."

"I will see you hang, pirate!" The nobleman struggles even more.

The pirate captain sighs. "Look, let's set this square. I have no idea who you are, and I probably don't wanna know, savvy?" The nobleman's wig slides slightly off his head as his hands are tied behind his back, and he is sat between Tom and another guard. The pirate grins, and leans closer to the nobleman, who wrinkles his nose at the pirate captain's foul smell. "However," the pirate continues, "You seem to need to know who I am." The pirate stands back on the deck, seeming to strike a pose without meaning to. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." The nobleman's blood drains from his face, and he falls very silent.

"Jack Sparrow?" Tom's eyes grow huge. "You're Jack Sparrow?"

Jack grins. "Aye. Now, if you would be so kind, Mister…?"

"Tom." Tom says, then becomes aware that the entire crew is glaring at him. He straightens his back and tries to retain his dignity. "Private Thomas Thompson of the Royal British Navy. Loyal to the Crown…"

Jack nods. "Aye, that. Alright, Tom, you're going to get up and show me where all the loot is stashed."

Tom shrugs. "I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow, but there's nothing of value aboard this ship."

For a moment, Jack keeps smiling. The pirates aboard the ship shift nervously, glancing at each other.

"What do you mean," Jack says calmly, "That there's nothing of value aboard this ship, mate?"

Tom takes a deep breath. "We were hired to protect this man, Captain Sparrow."

Jack considers this information for a moment, head tilted. Then he smiles again. "So he's important, aye? How much could we ransom this gentleman for, do you reckon?"

"You wouldn't dare!" The nobleman opens his mouth, eyes wide. "You will hang for this, all of you, and any…" There's a slight noise from the rigging of the pirate vessel. _Snift_. The man's eyes suddenly bulge bigger, and he starts choking.

Jack laughs. "A wonderful shot, Squirrel. Excellent shooting." The nobleman spits out a small stone and glares, lips now firmly pressed together.

"Oh yes." Jack Sparrow says, tilting his head to one side, "Did I forget to mention her?" He turns and calls up into the rigging of his own ship. "Squirrel, if you would be so kind?"

A grey-cloaked figure swings down out of the rigging and lands squarely on the deck of the _Golden Lion_. The figure lifts their head, and the men on deck gape. That's a _woman_. A woman on a ship? Unheard of. Bad luck. Yet there were two women pirates. This girl… and that Negro woman with the glaring eyes.

"Ah, yes." Jack grins, putting an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Gentlemen? I'd like you to meet Miss Squirrel Grey. Straight with her shot, sharp with her wits, fast with her hands." The girl blushes a warm shade of red and smiles shyly.

The nobleman's eyes suddenly grow wider, and his mouth hangs open. "What did you say?"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "She's a sharp shooter, a quick thinker and a very good cook, mate. Why?"

The nobleman keeps staring at the grey-cloaked girl. 'Squirrel' squirms slightly.

"Did you just say," Tom says, feeling uncomfortable in the silence, "That her name was Miss Grey?" Suddenly, all of the redcoats turn to stare at the nobleman and Tom, then, as a single person, all stare at Squirrel. The grey-cloaked girl squirms some more. Jack drops his arm and places his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Miss Grey?" The nobleman says, unbelieving. "Rose, by the Heavens, is that you?"

"Rose?" The girl's face goes pale. "How d-did you know m-my m-mother's name?" Tom senses the pirates guarding him tense up, loading their pistols and raising their swords.

The nobleman struggles to his feet, uncaring about his slanted wig or that fact that his hands are tied behind his back. "You… your mother was Rose Grey, was she, Miss Squirrel?" Squirrel glances briefly at the pirate captain standing beside her, who nods slowly. Squirrel looks back at the nobleman and nods quickly.

"Then you, Miss Squirrel," The nobleman says, "Are my granddaughter. I am Lord Cornelius Redcliffe, and Rose is my daughter…" If the man was going to say anything else, it was lost in the pirates' collective gasp of surprise.

The girl called Squirrel makes a nervous squeak, and her eyes grow huge.

**

* * *

A/N:** Redcliffe, not Ratcliff. Because calling Squirrel a rat would have been something Dawn would do. :P 


	2. Remember

**Disclaimer**: Because everyone loves pirates.

* * *

"What are the chances of that?" 

"Pretty good, if you think about it."

"Really? I thought that if you decide to rob the only ship between here and the East Indies that happens to have nothing of worth on it, and it turns out to have Squirrel's last living relative on it, the chances would be pretty slim."

"Walk the plank. Brawk!"

"Your real family, Squirrel. What are you going to do?"

Squirrel sighs, suddenly looking very tired. The pirates around her cease their arguments to look at her. She rubs her eye.

"I d-don't know…" She says finally. "I j-just don't know…"

Jack sits down on the bench beside her and drapes an arm around her shoulders. "It is your choice, love." He says gently. "You have family, you know."

Squirrel frowns. "I know. It's h-here, on the Pearl." She bites her lip. "It's just…" She sighs again, then looks into Jack's eyes. "Am I my mother? Leaving my real family behind for something I love?"

"That could be a good thing." Ana says, making a cat's cradle with a length of string. "Maybe being like your mother is the right path to walk."

"Here be monsters." Mister Cotton's parrot squawks. Mister Gibbs nods.

"Cotton's right. It may be risky, but you have to do something about it."

Squirrel frowns. "My grandfather… I never thought he'd still be alive." She frowns deeper. "I didn't even know I had any family left. Aside from Dawn."

"And she doesn't count." Ana says dryly. Jack grins and nods, but then his expression sobers.

"It is your choice, Squirrel." He says again. "You've got your freedom now."

Squirrel sighs again. "Freedom is having somewhere to return to." She says softly. She looks up. The crew of the _Golden Lion_ are watching her, as well as Lord Redcliffe. Her grandfather. Squirrel bites her lip and looks down. Jack stands up and walks towards the nobleman.

"She's not sure what to do." Jack tells the nobleman carefully. "She's had a really tough time on Tortuga, you have to know that. But I've given her the freedom to choose whether she stays or goes."

"And I must thank you for that." The nobleman says, still slightly wary of Jack, even though the ropes are gone and the _Golden Lion_'s crew are free. "But I must make a request of you." Jack tilts his head and listens, face serious.

Squirrel watches the exchange between the pirate and the nobleman, unable to hear what they're saying. She sighs.

"What d-do I do, Ana?" She asks her friend. "What should I do?"

Ana shrugs. "Whatever you feel is right, I guess."

"What if I don't know what feels r-right?" Squirrel asks softly.

Ana sighs. "Squirrel, you've been more than a friend to all of us. We all care about you."

"Wind in yer sails." Mister Cotton's parrot agrees.

"I don't want to leave." Squirrel says firmly, forcing her stammer aside. "But…" She grits her teeth and lowers her head. "By the powers, Ana… My real family? I don't know…"

"Well," Jack says, sauntering back over, "Me and your grandpa have come to an accord. He'll overlook our little misunderstanding if you'll go to your little island home."

Squirrel stares at Jack.

"Only for a day," Jack says, holding up his hands defensively. "What happens is, the Pearl's allowed to dock without repercussion, and we are allowed to wait in the harbour for one day. Then, you can decide whether it's a pirate's life for you, or if you wanna stay there." Jack looks out at the ocean, trying to hide his discomfort. "Course, that's only if you want to."

Squirrel looks back at the crew of the Pearl. Her family and friends. She looks over at the man, Lord Redcliffe, her grandfather, a living relative. She could have aunts, uncles, cousins… Squirrel lowers her head and bites her lip.

"Just one day." Ana reminds Squirrel gently. "Just meet them, find out what your mother lived like. Then you can come back."

"Or stay." Jack says, feigning nonchalance. Ana glares at him, then changes her mind. Jack scuffs his feet against the deck.

Squirrel sighs. "Alright. One day." She looks out at the ocean. "One day, I meet my family, I see the Redcliffe family home, then …" She sighs again. "Then I can choose who I stay with. I choose my family."

"I thought ye weren't supposed to be able to do that." Gibbs tries to joke. "You know, ye can pick your friends but not yore family?"

Squirrel does not smile. "Maybe there's an exception in m-my c-c-case."

_

* * *

Squirrel stared out at the water, watching the lights of Tortuga flicker and flare, and its denizens as they fought and screeched and laughed throughout the night. _

"_He's late." She murmured. A sudden breeze whipped the woman's cloak up in the air, and the black sails of the ship rustled and flapped. The Black Pearl's timbers creaked in the water._

" 

"_The sooner Jack gets back," Anamaria sauntered over, frowning, "The better. I can't stand it here. It's so… so…"_

"_I know." Squirrel said, not taking her eyes from the streets for an instant. "I did live there, remember?"_

_Ana nodded, then sat down on the crate beside the cloaked girl. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_None of your business, ma'am." Squirrel let a smile cross her face. "When we m-met my grandfather. Jack really stood up for me, didn't he?"_

_Ana threw her head back and laughed, frown lines smoothing themselves out. "Of course. And you know it."_

"_What happened after I left?" Squirrel asked softly. "What did you all do?"_

_Ana let her gaze drift over the bay. Starlight flickered in her eyes. "After you left? Well, after as we watched you walk away…"_

* * *

Jack watches as Squirrel is lead down the docks. She doesn't look back, but her hands twist her cloak until it threatens to tear. She keeps her head bowed as she walks with her grandfather. Jack sighs, then turns and heads back below decks. 

The crew lounge around the galley silently, all lost in thought. Jack throws himself in a seat next to Gibbs. Several moments pass.

"She'll be back." Gibbs says, breaking the dark silence. "Squirrel was born to pirating, she was. She'll be back."

"Yeah." The short pirate says. He looks up suddenly, a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, remember the time you convinced her to get that tattoo, Gibbs?"

Gibbs forces a smile. "Every pirate needs a tattoo."

Jack slowly rolls up his sleeve and looks at his own tattoo, a sparrow flying over the sea at sunset. He smiles fondly. _As uncatchable as a sparrow. A symbol of freedom. It suits you, Jack._

_Thankye, Squirrel._

"Well," the short pirate continues, "When you dragged her down to that tattoo parlour in Puerto Rico, you picked her a tattoo that looked like a bilge rat!"

"It _**was**_ a squirrel… and Miss Grey picked it, not me." Gibbs says indignantly. "The tail was a little on the ratty side, but you could still tell it looked like a squirrel."

"It was a rat, Gibbs." Ana rolls her eyes. "Squirrel tried to make the tattoo artist make the tail quote-'fluffier'-un-quote, but you told him 'never mind, just keep going'."

The crew laugh at the expression on Gibb's face. Jack smiles politely.

_I guess this tattoo does look like me in a way… I may have a pretty name, but at heart, I'm still a rodent._

_You shouldn't put yourself down like that. Your days in Tortuga are over. You don't need to do that to yourself any more._

_I guess so… Thankyou. For that. For everything._

_Anytime, luv._

"What about the time when Squirrel convinced those privateers not to attack us?" Gibbs says, desperately trying to draw the attention away from himself. He clears his throat. "She climbed down out of the rigging, stood in front of, what, 'undreds of men armed to the teeth? and calm as you please tells 'em to turn around and go back to England!"

Ana laughs. "Stuff of legend, that. She turns those big pleading puppy eyes to that bastard captain and says," Ana raises her voice a notch, "'Why are you attacking us, sir? I only hired these mercenaries to guard me and my brother. I spent all the money my dead parents left us. Please, there's nothing else a'value here, and my brother's fever's a-worsening by the hour!' " Ana throws back her head and laughs, and several of the crew join in.

_That was bloody reckless!_

_I did what I had to do, Captain. Besides, it worked, didn't it?_

_Did you break into my rum stash or something?_

_You're welcome._

"And what about the time…"

"How about when she…"

"Remember when Squirrel…"

Stories fly around the cabin, and the crew laugh and joke. Jack sits silently, smiling to himself, lost in his thoughts.

_I promise I will never ever EVER let you be hurt like that ever again. I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you, Squirrel, even if it meant hurting me._

_You mean that?_

_Of course I do… And I always will…_

"… And she just smiles and says to 'er, bold as can be, 'Miss me?' "

The jokes suddenly end, and the laughter fades. The crew sit silently in the galley, remembering.

"She will be back, right?" Ana says softly, after a moment.

Mister Cotton's parrot fluffs his feathers. "Wind in yer sails."

"She has to." Gibbs reaffirms.

_A b-boat in a harbour is a safe b-boat… But that's not what boats are for._

_Where'd you hear that saying?_

_I d-don't know._

_But it's true, isn't it._

_Very._

_I think you mean 'ship' though._

_I might._

"Captain?"

Jack looks up, awoken from his reminiscing. The eyes of the crew are all on him.

"What do you think?" Ana asks gently. "Do you think Squirrel will come back?"

Jack forces a smile, though it only makes it halfway there. "It's up to her, really." Jack rises to his feet, his hands falling to his side. "I gave her the freedom she's always wanted. It's her choice what she does with it." The pirate captain casts his eyes around the galley, meeting all his crew in the eye. Suddenly, he claps his hands together. "Come on, you sorry lot of bottom-feeding limeys! We've got work to do!"

The pirates all groan. Anamaria rises to her feet, hands on her hips and feet spread.

"Work?" She growls. "What kind of work, Captain?"

Jack puts on a fierce scowl. "There's a hull to be tarring! There's sails to be mending! There's ballast to level, supplies to inventory… and that's only for starters! So get to work, you scabrous dogs!"

"Aye, Captain, aye!" The crew chorus, and wander away to their various tasks. Jack waits until he is alone, then sits again, staring at his tattoo.

**

* * *

A/N: **Yes, yes, yes. More coming. PS: Happy birthday Squirrel, for the 7th of October. I'm not crazy, that's her birthday. 


	3. Choices

**Disclaimer**: Squirrel is my intellectual property, but I dream of certain pirates belonging entirely to me… -cackle-

**A/N**: Tom is named after my brother - his first name only. And that's where the similarity ends.

* * *

The day passes slowly, almost dragging by. The mood on the ship is subdued. Subdued beyond belief. 

"It's funny." Ana says softly as she checks a rope for the third time. Gibbs looks up from his own task.

"What's funny, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Ana shakes her head. "It's so quiet. I know this sounds stupid, especially coming from me, but it seems like Miss Grey was the life of this ship."

Gibbs looks out at the harbour. Clean-cut ships are moored at a respectful distance away from the Pearl. Guards patrol the docks. People go about their business, casting only the occasional suspicious or curious glance in the pirates' direction. A huge whitewashed manor sits proudly, imperiously, on a hill overlooking it all. Somewhere in that manor, Miss Grey is getting her family tour. What she thinks of it is anyone's guess. There's barely a breeze, the sun beats down mercilessly on the small port. No-one speaks, no-one looks at anyone else. Gibbs wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I couldn't agree with ye more." He says softly. He looks up, high in the rigging. "Blasted sun." He squints. "Do you want to go ashore, have a look around, Anamaria?"

Ana straightens up. "I'd rather not. I'd like to be here when Squirrel comes back."

A heavy silence falls, making the humid haze seem even thicker.

"If she comes back, you mean." Gibbs says softly.

A frown crosses Ana's face. "**When** she comes back, Mister Gibbs." Gibbs can't help but notice that Ana's scowl is more worried than irritated. _I don't blame her_.

* * *

"Jack?" 

"Hrm?" Jack looks up, woken from his daydream. He frowns slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came down to see…"

Jack looks down at his tattoo again. "Worried about Sparrow, are ye?"

Ana plonks herself down next to Jack. "Come off it, Captain. I know you're worried about her."

Jack squirms, slightly uncomfortable. "'Course I do. You know what she's like."

Ana raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

After a moment, Jack asks softly, "D'ye think she _will_ come back?"

Ana tries to look at Jack's face. "Why? Is there any reason you think she won't?"

Jack's eyes and temper flare. "She's rich. Bloody hell, d'ye see that mansion? And for crying out loud, it's her family! With her ma and pa gone, this… Cornelius is all she has left. Well, as far as I know, anyway..." Jack sighs. "You know how she is about family. She can't function without one. She even had a hard time leaving her uncle and Dawn behind!"

Ana places a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to console him. But he doesn't notice.

"She's lived on land all her life. Here'll be a good place as any for her to stay. Pirating's a desperate existence at best. It's not the kind of life for a girl like her. She can't even swim, for crying out loud! What if something happened to her while we were out at sea?" Jack buries his head in his hands. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her…"

Ana whacks Jack on the back. Hard. "Snap out of it, Jack." She says shortly. "Something has to happen to Squirrel, otherwise nothing ever will." Jack looks up, confused. Ana allows herself a smile. "Think about it, Captain. There's been fights, raids, treasure…" Ana laughs. "Remember when Squirrel got gold fever?" Ana smiles warmly at Jack. "She couldn't leave all that behind. She's changed for the better, you know that. She's gotten stronger, more sure of herself…" Ana pauses to laugh. "And she can use that little sword of hers with lightning speed!" Jack nods, smiling.

"You're right, Ana." He says, sitting up straight. "What was I thinking? She'll be back."

Ana stands, a smile still on her face. "Of course, Captain. And… Why would she miss her own wedding?" Ana saunters out of the galley, leaving a grinning Jack Sparrow behind.

* * *

Rocks skim along the still surface of the sea, making ripples that spread across the blue-green water. The timbers of the docks suddenly creak. Ana looks up, shading her eyes against the glare of the late-afternoon sun, a stone still in her hand. "Captain!" She calls up to the ship. "Someone's coming!" 

Jack hurries down the gang-plank, squinting against the sun. _Is it her? Please let it be her…_

But it's not. Jack feels his heart sink. It's only that guard, what's his name? Tom.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Tom steps forward, a folded piece of paper in his hand. "I've a message for you from Miss Grey… from Squirrel, I mean."

Jack turns and climbs back onto the Pearl. "Hoist the anchor, make ready to sail." He doesn't hide the bitter disappointment in his voice. "The smell of this place is getting to me."

"Captain Sparrow!" Tom says waving the paper. "She insisted that you read this!"

Jack whirls back around and glares at the redcoat. "Listen, mate, I don't need to know what 'Miss Grey' has to say. It seems pretty clear to me who she's chosen as her family. I won't read it. I won't." The pirate turns and climbs back aboard his ship.

Tom clears his throat. "Squirrel told me you'd be like this. She also said that if you were that I was to tell you, '_Parley'_."

Jack stops mid-stride. With a sigh, he turns back to the redcoat. "Alright then, Tom." He walks back down onto the docks. "I'll take Miss Grey's letter. What are your terms?"

"You have to read it while I watch, Captain Sparrow." Tom says, handing over the piece of paper. "And you have to give me a reply." He scratches his head. "'Course, if you don't want to give a reply, that's fine too, I guess."

Jack unfolds the paper and casts his eyes on the neat handwriting briefly. He swears softly, then bows his head. His face is hidden behind his hat.

"Let's get going." Jack barks the order. "We don't want her changing her mind again." He crumples up the paper and throws it onto the deck, then storms below deck.

Ana slips forward past a stunned crew and picks up the paper from where it was thrown. She smoothes out the creases and reads it out loud.

I'm sorry, but I made my choice.  
I'm nothing without my family.  
You know that.  
You gave me freedom, Jack, and I will always be grateful.  
I am my mother's daughter, after all.  
And this is my choice.

Ana looks down at the waiting guard. Tom bites his lip, trying to avoid Ana's fierce gaze.

"Tell Squirrel," Ana says, barely keeping the tremble of rage out of her voice, "That I'm glad she actually showed some spine for once. I hope she's happy. She'd better be."

Tom swallows. "I'll tell her that, then?" Tom says, nervously.

"HOIST THE ANCHOR!" Ana screeches, turning her back on the redcoat. "You heard the Captain, let's get the hell out of here!"

Slowly, the crew move to their respective tasks. The sails rise, and the Black Pearl sails out of the harbour, leaving the puzzled and frightened Tom, and the home of Lord Cornelius Redcliffe, far behind.


	4. Pieces

**Disclaimer**: All Your Pirate Are Belong To Us.

* * *

"Captain?" Gibbs knocks softly on the door of Jack's cabin. It opens without protest. Jack looks up, surrounded by a crowd of empty rum bottles. 

"Whayouwan'?" Jack snaps, another bottle in his hand. Gibbs takes a deep breath, trying not to let old temptations break his resolve.

"Drinkin' all that rum isn't good for you, Captain. You should go have something to eat."

Jack snorts, and concentrates drunkenly on the bottle in his hand. "Don't wan' ennythin' t' eat."

"Jack." Gibbs sighs. "I really think you should go to the galley."

Jack picks up an empty bottle and hurls it at Gibbs. "Geddout!"

Ana snags the bottle out of the air as she enters the room. Gibbs takes one look at her face and steps out of her way.

"Captain." She smiles, and her voice is silky. Anamaria only uses that voice when there's going to be trouble. "Get off your useless arse, put the bottles aside, and get into the galley." Her smile looks like a cat's when it's spotted a mouse. "Now."

Jack pouts. "Make me." He swigs from his bottle.

Ana's smile grows wider, and she pats the empty bottle in her palm like a club. "Is that an order, Captain?"

Jack looks up, blearily, and sees the grinning figure of Anamaria bearing down on him. He holds up shaky hands. "Awright, awright, going. Sheesh." The pirate staggers to his feet. "All this fuss over some food. You're all CRAZY!" Jack staggers out of the room, mumbling to himself. Ana lifts the half-full bottle of rum from Jack's hands as he passes her. He barely notices.

"Enjoy." Ana says, smile still fixed in place. As soon as Jack is gone, both Ana and Gibbs exchange smiles… the kind of smile that friends share in a private joke.

* * *

Jack leans on the doorway, trying to clear his vision. _I got up too quickly_, he thinks sourly. _Bloody Anamaria and Gibbs. I don't need food. I need rum…_ The pirate captain clears his throat, fighting the lump that suddenly seems to have lodged itself there. And Squirrel… 

Someone's in the galley, humming a familiar tune. The smell of roast meat makes Jack's mouth water. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he rounds the corner and enters the galley.

"I'll have whaddever…" Jack blinks and gives up trying to finish the sentence.

A pair of brown eyes stares back at him. "I wondered when you'd be coming down here. It wasn't easy to get these aboard without anyone noticing, and a lot of work to convince Ana to let me cook it by myself." White teeth show in an impish grin. "Gibbs was harder to convince, though. He had to be dragged out of here. Mister Cotton had to help."

Jack's jaw bounces up and down, uncertainly. Finally, he manages to form one word. "Squirrel?"

She smiles. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

"But you said… your note…"

Squirrel turns back to whatever she's cooking. "You didn't read it carefully enough, did you, Jack? I told you; I made my choice. I'm nothing without my family." She smiles over her shoulder. "And it's here. On the Pearl."

Jack sits down heavily on a bench. "So what was all that about freedom and…?" The rum slurs the rest of his words. Squirrel laughs.

"You don't listen do you?" She grins impishly. "I told you before. Freedom is having somewhere to return to. And there's no other place I'd rather come back to than the Black Pearl. And didn't you say that the Pearl **is** freedom?"

Jack blinks several times, then manages a grin. "You had me worried, that's for sure. I was certain you'd stayed behind."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jack," She laughs again, "But you're not getting rid of Squirrel Grey that easily. I'm a pirate, you know! I'm my mother's daughter. So, just like my mother, I'll leave the comfortable life behind to be with the man I love. Besides, I'd hate to miss my own wedding!"

She holds out a plate of hardtack chunks covered with slices of meat, vegetables and eggs with a smile. "Hors d'oeuvres?"

* * *

"Where are you, Jack?" Squirrel sighed, staring out at the constant riot that is Tortuga. "This isn't like you to break a promise."

A flash of feathers in the dark, and a parrot landed on the railing next to her. "Pieces of eight?"

Squirrel smiled, despite her worries. "No, sorry." She ruffled the parrot's feathers. "I left the bag below deck. No nuts for you t-tonight."

Mister Cotton came forward and shook his head. "Pieces of EIGHT!" The blue-and-yellow parrot squawked, insistent.

"What Mister Cotton means, lass," Gibbs came forward, "is that you should share your worries. It'll make for a lighter load."

Squirrel shook her head. "You already know what I'm w-worried about. Jack's still not back. I'm scared something m-might've happened to him." She rubbed the silver ring on her finger absently.

Gibbs shrugged. "I could go down there and ask around if you want."

Squirrel nodded, still staring out at the town. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"Get some sleep, lass." Gibbs patted Squirrel on the shoulder fondly. "Let us worry about the captain."

Squirrel nodded again, suddenly realising how tired she was. She stifled a yawn. "Thankyou, Mister Gibbs, Mister Cotton."

"Wind at yer back. Smooth sailing." The parrot squawked as it climbed onto Mister Cotton's shoulder again. Squirrel smiled, then headed below decks.

As she passed the door to Jack's cabin, she paused, thinking, then turned back and pushed open the door. The room was empty and dark. Squirrel closed the door behind her, then lay down on Jack's bed. She could smell Jack's slightly rank odour in the blankets and pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine Jack was with her, that it was Jack in her arms, not just a pillow.

"Where are you, Jack?" She whispered, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Salt In The Wounds

**Disclaimer**: POTC makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Jack opens his eyes slowly. He's lying on his stomach. Near his head is a plate of hardtack and a pitcher of what could be water. He closes his eyes again and tries to sit up. After a flood of pain washes over him, Jack gives up, and resigns himself to lying face down and swearing into his pillow. 

_Where the hell am I_? he wonders, after his vocabulary of curses is depleted. He forces a wry grin. _Squirrel could've kept going for at least two minutes longer. She's got the foulest language this side of the Spanish Main. Not that she likes to use it that often._

He raises one arm and gently traces his fingers across his back, wincing. _Damn near torn open!_ He curses again, and drops his arm. _I've got to get out of here._

Carefully, slowly, Jack rises to his feet, favouring the huge wounds across his back. He looks around, carefully. He's in a cabin, and judging from the way it's swaying, it's obvious he's on a ship. His memories come flooding back. He looks down at his hands.

"Ah, you're up."

Jack whirls around, then instantly regrets it. He swears and sits down on the edge of his pallet.

The woman raises an eyebrow. "Here." She hands Jack a bucket. "Being a guest aboard our ship, we decided you ought to have salt instead of seawater for your wounds. Enjoy your nap, Captain Sparrow?"

"Cut it with the small-talk, Ella." Jack snags the bucket out of her hands and scoops out a handful of salt. "Where the hell am I?"

Ella smiles amicably. "You're on my ship, obviously. And it's Captain Ella to you, Sparrow."

Jack scowls, then grits his teeth and scatters the salt on his back. He cries out in pain and swears again.

"Here." Ella comes forward and sits next to Jack. "Let me help."

Jack shies away. "Why the hell should I trust you?"

Ella raises an eyebrow. "You're on my ship, Sparrow. You're a guest here."

Jack snorts, but lets Ella treat his wounds. "Really? Do you give all your guests a night with the Captain's Daughter?"

Ella laughs pleasantly as Jack swears and grunts in pain. "No, but not many of our guests get in fights on Tortuga, injure my First Mate, then promise to take whatever punishment we decide is appropriate."

"So how many more lashes?" Jack focuses his eyes on the far wall of the cabin.

"You passed out after five." Ella says pleasantly. "It might be because you were drunker than a newt, though. So…" The woman pauses, thinking. "Twenty-three more."

"Fine." Jack hisses through his teeth. "Lemme tell my crew what's going on, first."

Ella sits back, surprised. "Oh, you can't do that, Captain Sparrow. See, we put Tortuga to our rudder last night. I think you'll find that it's very into daylight now, and that hole of a place is far behind." Jack's face is a mask of horror. Ella's expression becomes concerned. "Is something wrong?" She smiles again. "Oh, I see. This isn't about that girl you were mumbling about last night, is it?"

"It's everything about her." Jack stares into space, lost in thought.

Ella smiles, then rubs more salt in Jack's wounds. "Really?" The smile turns secretive. "How intriguing."

* * *

"Squirrel?" Ana slides her head around the doorway. "Squirrel, where are you?" 

There's a noise in the galley. Ana decides to check there. _Typical. If she's worried, she'll either eat herself sick, or cook. Well, her cooking's great and everything, but then Gibbs feels left out._ The Negro woman allows herself a vicious grin. _Maybe Squirrel should worry more often._

"Squirrel!" Ana says, as she approaches the door, "We're going to cast lots to see who does the dishes." She rounds the corner. "And we were wondering…"

Squirrel looks up, arms in soapy water up to her elbows. Ana's mouth forms a perfect 'o'. Squirrel turns back around.

Ana sighs. "Girl, I thought I told you…"

"It helps, you know." Squirrel says absently, "Doing ch-chores like these. It takes my m-mind off the little th-things." She bites her lip. "I mean, I'm g-good at it. I've been d-doing it since… since T-Tortuga… and I…" She gives a shuddering sigh. "Don't m-mind me."

Ana shakes her head, then places a hand on Squirrel's shoulder. "Stop fretting, Squirrel. At least we know we're heading in the right direction. If it wasn't for that friend of yours, we wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Squirrel laughs hesitantly, voice still on the verge of cracking. "I owe Sharky two life debts n-now. I d-don't know h-how I'll ever r-repay him."

"Believe me." Ana says gently. "We'll find a way. After we find Jack."

The plates crash angrily together under the soapy water. "Why kidnap him? There was no ransom note, no warning, nothing!" Squirrel grits her teeth and attacks caked-on grime with a rag. "It doesn't make any sense! It's just… gah!" She snarls at the stubborn stain.

Ana opens her mouth to speak, can't think of anything to say, and gives up. "I'll let the others know you're doing the dishes tonight. Thanks for that."

"Yes." Squirrel says, distracted. "And after this, I'm going rat-hunting."

Ana stares at Squirrel's back for a moment. Like every other ship in the ocean, the Pearl had its share of rat infestation. Two ways of getting rid of them was either to poison them or to brain them. Squirrel had earlier said she hadn't the heart to harm the vermin either way… or by any other method the crew could suggest.

"Why?" Ana asks, after a moment's stunned silence.

Squirrel doesn't even look over her shoulder. "Because we're running low on supplies." She replies, a little tersely.

Ana stares, then heads back on deck, trying not to imagine roast rat, boiled rat stew, or any other variety of rat dish. _What would Jack think of that?_ Ana's stomach twists, not just because of her imagination. _If Jack were here, that is_…Her face darkens. _Of all the people in the Caribbean to kidnap Jack Sparrow, it had to be _**her**…

**

* * *

A/N:** School is killing me. At least there's only one year to go… 


	6. To Hell With Truce

**Disclaimer**: POTC is uber spiffy!

_

* * *

Jack stirred gently in his sleep, and opened his eyes. He found himself smiling. Squirrel's little treasure stash, high up in the branches. That was almost an adventure in itself. What that was girl thinking when she dashed up that tree is anyone's guess, but Jack remembers the way his heart leapt to his mouth… _

… _The rotting rafters tumbling down in flakes of wood and dead leaves, and the grey-cloaked girl, high above him, scampering through to the heart of the 'attic', searching for her father's parting gift to her..._

_Jack smiled again, and closed his eyes. Squirrel was special, there was no doubt about that. He knew it from the start. All those years ago, sitting in Tortuga, telling anyone who would listen of his latest adventures, he could sense a pair of hidden eyes watching him. Always watching him. Jack sighed, then drifted back into a dream-filled sleep once again._

_And, as was the case nowadays, he dreamed only of her._

* * *

Squirrel squints in the afternoon sunlight, holding onto the rigging with one hand. The rest of her body seems suspended out in space, as she leans as far forward as she can in order to see the ship better. 

"I owe you two, Sharky." She whispers. _Once for getting me out of Tortuga, and once for letting me know what happened to Jack_.

"Here be monsters." Mister Cotton's parrot hangs on the rigging by her head. "Reefs abound, reefs abound." Squirrel nods shortly. She's been part of the crew long enough to know the basic meanings of the bird's phrases. _It's risky. Proceed with care._

"I will." She assures the bird. "I will." Squirrel jumps, grabbing a loose rope with her free hand and swinging down to deck level.

Ana glares over the helm as Gibbs squints through a telescope. "They're slowing down." He announces, confused. "Raising a flag of truce."

"To hell with truce!" Ana barks. "I say open fire!"

"No." Squirrel scowls, and, if it's possible, her expression is even darker than Anamaria's. "We don't have any choice. Jack's on board that ship. We can't attack them." She drops her hood over her face. "I'm going over there. Who's coming with me?"

For a moment, the crew are silent, then Ana steps forward. "I'll come." She sets her jaw. "I know who we're dealing with, so there'll be no surprises with me there."

"Anyone else?" Squirrel turns to face the crew, trying not to show her surprise. _Ana knows the captain of this ship? And she didn't say anything?_ No-one else steps forward, but their faces are full of admiration for the bravery of the two women.

"We'll be here, preparing the guns." Gibbs nods, a grin on his face. "Once ye're off the ship, give us a signal, and we'll open fire on them. If'n you want us to, that is."

Squirrel grins back from under the shadow of her hood. Ana fixes her hair and puts her sou'wester firmly on her head.

"Let's go get Jack back."

* * *

Barnaby lowers his telescope. "They're sending a boat over, Captain." 

"Good." Ella leans on the railing, her braids swinging in the breeze. Barnaby hands her the telescope.

"Well, well, well." Ella chuckles. "Anamaria. So _that's_ what you've been doing with your time." The female pirate frowns. "And who's this?" She lowers the telescope, looking thoughtful. "A grey cloak. Interesting." She raises the telescope to her eye again and watches as the rowboat comes closer. Then she focuses on the Black Pearl.

"They've got their cannons on us." Ella says. She laughs. "They've very protective of their captain, aren't they, Barnaby?"

"Aye, captain." Barnaby says, nervously. "Should we ready our own guns?"

"I wonder." Ella lowers the telescope. "Would you come sailing after me if I was kidnapped?"

Barnaby squirms slightly. "We'd follow your orders, ma'am. Stick to the Code." Ella fixes her First Mate with a steely glare, then looks back out at sea. Barnaby tries again. "Sorry. Captain, not ma'am. Captain. But we would stick to the Code… Captain."

"Help them aboard." Ella says absently. "I'll go wake Little Boy Black and Blue."

Barnaby tries not to snicker. "Aye, Captain Ella."

**

* * *

A/N:** I take complete and utter responsibility for Captain Ella. Squirrel too. 


	7. Games

**Disclaimer**: Arr, mateys, I do love the pirates.

* * *

"If I remember rightly," Ana says as she rows, "This isn't the first time Jack's been in a situation like this." 

"And it's most likely not going to be the last." Squirrel says darkly. Even though Ana's strokes are smooth and even, the small rowboat seems to be making no progress towards the other pirate ship. Squirrel turns back to her friend.

"You said you knew their captain?"

"Aye." Ana says evenly. "Helped me get out of the plantation. But then, trusting _them_ almost cost me that freedom on that very day."

"So w-we can't trust him." Squirrel nods, then looks out at the light merchant vessel. The only thing which gave away the merchant ship as a pirate-owned vessel was the extra cannon ports… and the black and white flag flying at half-mast. Squirrel frowns. _Half-mast?_ "What do you suppose that means?"

"Don't know." Ana bites out the words. "Don't care."

Squirrel continues to glare at the enemy pirate vessel, but lets her mind wander. _This isn't the first time…_

_

* * *

Jack continued to grin, despite the sword at his throat and the pistols trained on him. "You're wasting your time, mate. No-one even knows I'm here. Besides." He stretched, as far as his bonds allow. "If you_ do _kill me, you'll never learn the way to Isla de Muerta." _

"_You're bluffin'." The old slaver scowled. "I seen your crew, Sparrah. One of dem's got the secret asides from you." He grinned a rotten-toothed smile. "And after you're dead, we'll be de most famous in the Caribbean!"_

"_Ah." Jack nodded. "So it's a power issue, is it? Or is it you'd rather feed your diminutive ego?" His eyes flicked upwards, briefly, and then widened._

"_Power?" The old slaver spat on the floor. "Ego?" The slaver shoved his face in Jack's own. "I've 'eard the stories. Endless wealth dat even _you_ weren't able to spend all at once. Even wit that 'uge ship, the Black Pearl, to load it all in'ter."_

_Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head at the rafters. "Listen, mate. There _ain't_ boundless treasure. Trust me. I spent it all, already. Really, I did." He shook his head, more insistently, his eyes looking past the slaver. "I really think you should let me go, and we'll just forget this whole. Thing. Happened. This isn't the opportune moment." _

_The slaver narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What you on about?"_

"_Captain!"_

_There was a gunshot, and the old slaver threw himself to the ground, covering his head with his scarred hands. His toady continued to fire shots over the slaver's head. The crowd in the tavern peeled away, giving the slaver and his crew plenty of room. Jack struggled with his bonds, continuing to shake his head and wince up into the roof of the tavern._

"_What in the blazes joo do that for!" The slaver stood and whacked the toady across the head. "Joo tryin' ta kill me!"_

"_Summat's watchin' us." The toady whined in his nasal voice. "Summat in the rafters."_

"There's a wraith in the rafters…"_ A voice whispered, followed by a soft feminine laugh. The toady fired again and again at the roof of the tavern._

"_Tis a cursed place!" One of the slaver's crew muttered. "I've 'eard the stories of the Grey Ghost. It is 'aunted this place for more'n ten years, I've 'eard."_

"_The Grey Lady." Another crew member reaffirms. "And there's been aught but bad business 'ere ever since."_

_Jack blinks, smiling innocently. "Well, look, this is all fascinating and everything, but I really ought to be on my way, so if you'll excuse me…" He rose to his feet, still bound, still with swords and guns trained on him._

_The slaver glowered. "You ain't going anywhere, Sparrah. Not till we get directions to the Isla de Muerta. Give us it now, Sparrah, or you're a dead man!"_

"'_Ow's that for an 'opportune moment', Sparrow?" The toady snickered._

"_Shuddap." The slaver glared. The toady fell silent._

"_I say we kill 'im now." One crewmember muttered. "So's we can be outta this accursed place."_

_Someone cleared their throat, loudly, so as to be heard over the drunken-revelry-noise of the tavern. "Pardon me, good sirs…"_

_The slaver turned. "Whaddya want…" He blinked. "Missy?"_

_The woman smiled without showing teeth. "I couldn't help but notice that…" She jerked her thumb in Jack's direction. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_The slaver narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Aye. What ye ken?" _

_The woman continued to smile. "Are you a gambling man, good sir?"_

_The slaver bared his rotten teeth in a wide grin. "I consider meself one o' the best, wench!"_

_A faint flicker of irritation crossed the woman's face, but was gone in an instant. "Then how about a little wager between us." She pointed at the trussed-up pirate. "His life, or the location of the treasure of Isla de Muerta."_

_For a moment, the slaver stared at the woman, then he turned to stare at Jack. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow was staring at the woman, his face an expression of despair. _

"_I _told_ you not to do anything stupid!" He groaned. The woman smiled triumphantly._

"_Do we have a deal, good sir?" She raised an eyebrow at the slaver. The man grinned again, then held out his hand to shake. The woman took it gingerly._

"_Deal." The old slaver grinned. The woman continued to smile. Jack hung his head, muttering under his breath. A few moments later, a game was underway._

"_What's your reason for wanting to gamble Sparrah away, Missy?" The slaver asked as the dice are prepared. The woman's face is cold now, the smile long gone from it._

"_My reasons are my own." She met the slaver's eyes, and the game began._

* * *

The rowboat draws alongside the pirate vessel, and two ropes are thrown down. Squirrel uses one to tie the boat to the ship, while Ana climbs the second onto the deck. 

"An interesting name for the ship, Captain." Squirrel hears Ana say dryly. "_Salted Slaver_? Very original. Where, I wonder, did you get the inspiration?" Squirrel clambers up the rope and onto the deck of the _Salted Slaver_ - the ship of the enemy.

There is no reply to Ana's taunt. Squirrel casts her eyes over every one of the men on deck. _Which one's the captain? Which one is from Anamaria's past?_ Squirrel lets her eyes narrow. _Which one kidnapped Jack?_

A figure paces towards the pair of women, smiling widely. "Bitter as always, Anamaria. It's not good for one's complexion to scowl, you know. Causes wrinkles."

Squirrel cannot help but stare. _This pirate's a woman? A female pirate? A female captain?_

"To those who may not know me," The woman bows dramatically in Squirrel's direction, "I'm Captain Ella Reid. Captain of the _Salted Slaver_." Ella straightens up, gold hoop earrings catching the sun and glinting. "How can I be of service?"

"Where the hell is Jack?" Ana barks, drawing her pistol. "What have ye done to him?"

Ella holds up her hands defensively as her crewmen snicker. "Temper, temper, Miss Maria. But don't worry; Sparrow's fine. But you won't be rescuing him today, my dear." The woman's expression sobers slightly. "He's staying here for a few more days. I was sure you'd understand."

Squirrel clenches her fists behind her cloak. She remembers Anamaria's instructions. _Don't speak. Don't let their captain see your face. Don't trust them._

"Oh really?" Ana's voice takes on a silky quality. "And why would you think that?"

"I don't believe I've met your friend, Anamaria." Ella says, smiling warmly again. "Who is this, hiding under a cloak in the noonday sun? Hmm?" Ella takes a step towards Squirrel. "What's your name, cloaked one?"

Squirrel takes a slight step back. Ana loads her pistol and holds it in Ella's face. "Jack. Where. Is. He."

"Put it down, Ana." A shaky voice rasps. Squirrel's eyes widen, and she gasps. Jack saunters across the deck. Ana lowers her pistol, clearly relieved.

"There, see?" Ella tucks a braid behind her ear. "He's fine. Happy now, Anamaria?"

Jack forces a brave smile. "Captain Ella and I have an agreement. In two days, I'll be back on the Pearl. I swear." He tries to meet Squirrel's eyes, but her face is shadowed by her hood. "Don't worry about me. Ole Jack's fine."

Squirrel frowns. _Something's not right._ _Jack's not like this. His mouth says one thing and his eyes say another. He's hiding something_. Ana frowns as well, clearing thinking the same thoughts.

"With all due respect to this scarlet wench," Ana gestures her pistols towards Ella, who smiles, "We can't let you stay aboard this wreck for another moment, Captain." Ana sets her jaw. "The Pearl can't sail without you." She shrugs, feigning nonchalance. "Who would we take orders from?"

Jack grins, but waves a hand. "You want orders? Here're your orders: go back to Tortuga and wait a day or two. I'll meet you there quick as ye ken. Savvy?"

Squirrel can't help herself. She steps forward until only Jack can see her face, and whispers fiercely at him. "You're hiding something, Jack. I'm a pirate now, and pirates don't like secrets."

Jack blinks, seeing the tears in her eyes. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It'll only be two days, luv." He whispers back. "Then we can continue on our merry way." He tries to smile, but the look on Squirrel's face stops him.

Ella tilts her head on one side, considering the situation. She matches Ana's fierce gaze, then looks at Jack and the cloaked figure as they whisper to each other. Suddenly, the woman captain claps her hands.

"On deck, you limey dogs!" She yells cheerfully at her crew. "We don't have all day! To yer chores, you lily-livered louts!" Ella's crew amble away, still smiling at a private joke. The woman captain turns to face Jack, her braids swinging and her earrings glinting.

"It seems to me," she says with a curious smile, "That we need to come to an agreement." She bows ironically towards Ana, and then to Squirrel. "As guests aboard my ship, I will extend my hospitality. Come below, and let's discuss your terms… Shall we?"

As Ella straightens up, she smiles slyly at Squirrel. "… Ladies?"

**

* * *

A/N: **Ooh, she's a smart one, she is... 


	8. Punishment

**Disclaimer**: POTC rawks my sawks.

* * *

"_You're pretty good at this," The old slaver captain admitted after a few rounds. "What's your name?"_

_The woman said nothing, but cast the die across the table again. Another seven. The slaver narrowed his eyes, and reached into his pocket._

"_Your name, Missy?" He scooped up the die in his free hand and rattled them around like two small bones._

"_None of your concern." The woman said levelly, her brown eyes watching the man's hand intently. The slaver lowered his hand, and the woman's eyes flickered up towards his face._

"_How _do_ you know about the Isla de Muerta?" The slaver said, suspicious. The woman smiled a thin-lipped smile._

"_Why do you care, sir? As long as you find the treasure, does it matter how you found it?"_

_The slaver grinned again. "And you'd willingly bet Jack Sparrah's life on winning?"_

_The woman's eyes flickered in Jack's direction briefly. "Of course."_

"_Then how about we up the odds?" The slaver grinned, pulling a dog-eared deck of cards up onto the table. "One game of War. One game. Winner gets Sparrah and the treasure... And you."_

_Jack struggled, trying to break free of the ropes. "Don't do it, lass! He'll che--"_

_The toady smacked Jack across the head. "Shaddap, Sparrah. You'll speak when you're spoken to!"_

"_One game, Missy." The slaver shuffled the cards in his scarred hands. "What do you say?"_

_The woman bit her lip thoughtfully, then looked down at Jack. She looked back at the slaver._

"_Deal them." She said coldly._

* * *

Ella watches, her mouth in a lop-sided smile, as Squirrel throws her hood back. "So I was right." The female captain grins, "Ana's not the only lady on the Black Pearl." She chuckles. "Just as well. I was getting worried." 

"Worried about what?" Anamaria says coldly.

Ella waves a vague hand in the air. "No reason. Come, sit down." She indicates to a few wooden chairs scattered about her cabin. "Let's talk terms, shall we?"

"Why is he here?" Squirrel says angrily, ignoring the question. "Is this about Isla de Muerta again?"

Ella, seated behind a map-covered desk, looks up, intrigued. "Again?" She smiles her lop-sided smile. "I must say, it sounds like an interesting story, Miss Grey, but now is not the time to tell it."

Squirrel stares. "How did you know my name?" She asks quietly.

Jack shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "I told her." He looks at his two crew-women. "Captain Ella's not interested in treasure. She just wants to keep t' the Code."

Ella nods, still smiling. "Yes. The Code may be more like guidelines, but…" The smile vanishes from her face, and Squirrel catches a glimpse of the dangerous woman that Anamaria had mentioned earlier. And suddenly, it is gone. Ella smiles and shrugs. "Got to keep things straight. Even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow isn't blameless." She winks at Squirrel. "As I'm sure you're aware."

Squirrel sits down, feeling a hot flush on her face. She looks up at Jack, who is leaning on the doorpost, arms folded. He meets her eyes and shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"Just what are you implying, Ella?" Ana says acidly. "That you've got the right to punish Jack for his crimes?" She snorts. "I thought that was the redcoats' job."

"But you misunderstand." Ella says, holding up a hand. "I have no right to interfere with Sparrow, his crew, or the Pearl at all. I have no right…" She pauses, then grins. "No right to punish him. Unless…" The smile fades. "Unless he, somehow, maybe, Sparrow interferes with my crew, and then agrees to whatever punishment I decide." She smiles again.

Slowly, Ana and Squirrel turn in their seats to look at their captain. Ana raises an eyebrow, and Squirrel simply stares, her brown eyes wide. Jack shrugs, still uncomfortable.

"I, er…" His head bobs back and forth, "I got into a fight back in Tortuga. Injured Ella's First Mate."

Ella nods. "James will never sail again."

"So I… I agreed to accept the punishment." Jack squirms under Ana's fierce gaze and Squirrel's wide-eyed stare. "It's just for a few more days. Then I'll meet you back in the Hole. I swear it." Squirrel shuts her eyes and turns away.

Ana narrows her eyes. "Turn around, Jack."

Jack blinks, the epitome of innocence. "What?"

Ella continues to smile. Squirrel opens her eyes again and focuses on Jack.

Anamaria's tone drops several degrees centigrade. "Turn. Around."

With a half-fearful and half-worried expression on his face, Jack turns around. Squirrel's gasp cuts the silence like a knife. Jack turns back to face them, and tries to smile.

"Only nineteen more to go." Ella says cheerfully, rustling the charts on her desk. "He took four just before you arrived this morning."

"By the Powers." Ana stares, then turns towards Ella, furious. "I thought you said you'd seen enough cat-marks to last you a lifetime, yet here you are, making your own!" There is murder in Anamaria's eyes.

"Ana!" Jack barks. "That's enough! Stand down!"

With an angry glare in Jack's direction, Ana sits back down to scowl at Ella. The female captain smiles pleasantly. Squirrel closes her eyes, feeling slightly sick.

"So, yeah." Jack shrugs. "Nineteen more lashes. That's it. No need to panic. Nothin' I can't handle."

There is a silence in Ella's cabin, thick and laced with tension. Finally Ana rises to her feet.

"Fine. Two days? See you in Tortuga, Jack." She slams the cabin door behind her. Squirrel stares, twisting a handful of cloak in her hands.

Ella raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to follow her?"

Squirrel looks up, then lowers her eyes again. "I want to t-talk to Jack."

"Of course." Ella says, standing. She leaves the cabin with a knowing smile. "Don't be too long."

But words do not come easily to either of them.

Finally, Jack manages to speak. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise."

Squirrel shakes her head, squeezing her eyes tight. "Not your f-fault." Another long silence. "What happened?"

Jack sighs. "Like I said, I got into a fight. Injured him - Ella's First Mate - pretty bad. So, he had to stay in Tortuga, and I said I'd make up for it. Y'know, eye for an eye, wound for a wound…"

Squirrel wrinkles her nose. "How many?"

Jack rolls his shoulders. "Nineteen left to go. Twenty-eight in total." He grins, but his eyes are tired and pained. "Nothin' I can't handle, luv. So don't--"

"Don't tell me not to worry." Squirrel gets to her feet, fighting back tears, "I love you, Jack. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I agreed to this!" Jack says sharply, then sighs, and puts his arms around her. "It's not the end of the world, darlin'." He looks into her eyes and grins impishly. "It's just another scar for ole Captain Jack Sparrow."

Squirrel remembers the angry bleeding stripes that stain through Jack's shirt and shudders.

"Haven't you seen this sort of thing on Tortuga?" Jack asks, concerned.

Squirrel swallows and nods. "A-And I never wanted to see it again." She shudders, then buries her face in Jack's chest and sobs quietly.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ella's smiling face appears around the doorway. Squirrel quickly dries her tears. Ella grins, then looks at Jack, her grin fading. "One more round, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack sighs, face hardening. "I want to get this over and done with, Ella."

Ella grins, and holds open the door. "I thought you'd say that."


	9. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: Pirates give me the warm and fuzzies.

_

* * *

It was brutal. Squirrel bit her lip, forcing herself to watch the cards, to try and remember the order her cards were in, and the order the slaver's cards were in, but the game was moving too fast, even for her. She was convinced that the slaver was cheating. Just like Jack said. _

"_You're not doing so well now, are ye, missy?" The slaver laughed. Squirrel fought back a shudder of revulsion. What on earth had possessed her to gamble away her own life, as well as Jack's? She shuddered, and lost the next three cards._

"_Looks like I'll be winning this match." The slaver laughed unpleasantly, and grinned at Jack. "Where's Lady Luck when you need her, eh, Sparrah?"_

_Jack grinned right back, completely unconcerned. "She's right in front of you, bastard."_

_Squirrel blushed a light shade of pink, but smiled. "You know I don't believe in luck, Jack." She said softly, continuing to play._

"_And I told you to stop puttin' yourself down, luv." Jack grinned._

_The game ended soon afterwards. Ever since she was young, loaded dice or marked cards could not trick Squirrel Grey. She always knew the outcomes of every game of chance. Jack put his arm around Squirrel and kissed her on the cheek as they walked away._

"_And you say you have no luck of your own." He smiled. "You're my Lady Luck, Miss Grey."_

"_Lady Luck, huh?" Squirrel smiled, bright red. "I like the sound of that…"_

* * *

Ella's face is blank and unreadable. Squirrel finds herself standing next to her as Jack is lashed to a triangle of wood, and a crewmember picks up the cat o' nine tails and tests it on the air. 

"I'm not going to watch this." Ana mutters, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth. "I've seen too much of it already."

Ella's expression does not change. "As have we both, Miss Maria. But sometimes, such things are unavoidable." Squirrel stares, unable to take her eyes off the open lacerations on Jack's back. Ella's eyes flicker.

"Do it." She says, her voice flat.

The crewman draws back his arm, then whips it forward. The tails of the cat score Jack's back deeply, ripping into flesh and sending up spurts of blood. Jack cries out in pain, but he does not struggle against his bonds, nor try to get out of the way.

Squirrel nearly throws up. Ella watches from out of the corner of her eye, gauging the grey-cloaked girl's reaction.

"Again." She says, biting off the word. Jack cries out again, and blood drips onto the deck. Squirrel stifles a scream of her own. Ella waves a hand, and two crewmen come up, silently, behind Squirrel.

"Again."

"Stop it!" Squirrel tries to step froward, but the strong arms of Ella's crewmen hold her back. She struggles nevertheless. "Captain Ella! Please! Stop this! Please!"

"Again." Ella says, ignoring Squirrel. Ana's face takes on an expression of disgust, but she does not open her eyes. Jack cries out, but this time, his cry is drowned out by Squirrel's scream. Ella looks at Squirrel out of the corner of her eye. The grey-cloaked woman is crying, struggling weakly.

The crewman with the cat o' nine tails brings back his arm, ready to strike again. Ella straightens her shoulders.

"NO! STOP IT!"

Ella turns around, irritated. "Oh, for pity's sake, girl! We can do this all today, or the rest of the lashes could be dragged out over a period of days! What do you want?"

"Parley." Squirrel sobs. "Parley."

Ella stares at the girl, then places a finger to her lips, considering. Ana opens her eyes and turns to stare. The pirate captain narrows her eyes, and a slight smile plays about her lips. Finally, she nods.

"Take her below." She orders the two men restraining Squirrel. The men obey silently.

Jack lifts his head, trying to break out of his bonds. "Ella! Don't you dare! I agreed to this! Don't you hurt her! I swear, I'll kill you if you even…"  
"Barnaby!" Ella punches one hand into the palm of the other. Ella's new First Mate steps forward and hits Jack on the back of the neck with an open hand. Jack slumps, unconscious, held up only by the leather straps on his wrists.

"Anamaria?" Ella turns to face her old friend. "I think you'd better bring him below."

The Negro woman meets Ella's grin with a scowl. "I'm through taking orders from you, bitch."

Ella shrugs, and smiles. "Suit yourself." She turns and heads below-decks.

Anamaria mutters murderously under her breath, then crosses the deck and begins untying the leather bonds. Jack slumps to the deck, and groans.

"Here." Barnaby appears at Ana's side. "Let us help." He and two other crewmembers carry an empty stretcher between them. He and Ana carefully lift Jack's bleeding body onto the white canvas.  
"Thankye." Ana says, surprised and somewhat stunned that she would receive help from one of Ella's crew. Barnaby nods.

"Not a problem, ma'am."

* * *

**A/N:** _-whistles through her teeth all innocent-like-_


	10. Separated

**Disclaimer**: Sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip…

**Disclaimer to the disclaimer**: No, I don't own Gilligan's Island either.

* * *

Squirrel shudders, trying to get her tears under control. Ella paces back and forth, still smiling her strange self-assured smile. She waves away the two crewmembers, who shut the door behind them. 

"I still don't understand what it is you want, Miss Grey." The female pirate tugs on one of her long red braids. "Captain Sparrow's taken this kind of beating before… and worse, I've heard. And there is only fifteen lashes left to go." Ella turns to face Squirrel, a sly-intrigued look on her face. "What is it you think you can bargain with?"

"His life." Squirrel says, tersely. "It's n-not the first time I've done so, and I intend to w-win again."

"Ah." Ella nods, then sits down opposite the grey-cloaked girl. "But why would you do that?"

Squirrel swallows, and fights to keep her cool. "Because I love him."

Ella raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She tilts her head, thoughtful. "Fascinating."

Squirrel glares silently, resisting the temptation to reach up and spin her amulet between her fingers, pull on her hair, or twist her cloak between her hands. These three things are her habits when she is nervous or unsure. Ella leans back in her chair, but continues to watch Squirrel.

"Well, you can't gamble his life this time, Miss Grey. Sparrow volunteered to be lashed, and I agreed to it, and between us we negotiated the number of lashes." The female captain shrugs, her palms up. "I just don't see how you can 'parley' your way to saving him this time, Miss Grey." She narrows her eyes, as though a thought had just struck her. "Unless you already have thought of a way?"

Squirrel lets her eyes wander around the cabin. Ella's quarters are plain, decorated only with a few shells, carved pieces of wood, and a few small paintings hanging on the far wall. "I have." Squirrel says softly, unable to meet Ella's grinning gaze. "I have something to parley."

"Really?" Ella leans forward. "Well, let's hear it."

Squirrel takes a deep breath, then meets Ella's eyes. "I'll take his place. I'll take the punishment for him."

Ella throws back her head and laughs so suddenly Squirrel jumps.

"Miss Grey!" Ella laughs. "You are, I must say, full of surprises." She giggles, then calms herself. "But seriously… You would take fifteen scratches from the cat… just because you love him?"

Squirrel meets Ella's incredulous gaze evenly. "I would."

Ella sighs, still smiling, and shakes her head. "You'll have to give me a few more reasons than just that, Miss Grey, because, frankly, I don't believe you." Ella smiles warmly. "I've met many girls who've all told me they love Sparrow, so I have to say, I count you among them. So…" The female captain sits straighter in her chair. "Is there any other reason you think could convince me to let you take his place?"

Squirrel looks down, biting her lip. After a moment, she looks up again. "Number one," Squirrel says, with a smile of her own, "It would be a chance to have some decent female companionship. I doubt you get much conversation from your crewmen."

Ella inclines her head with a grin. "True. But you'll have to try harder than that."

Squirrel nods. "Number two… I want to know what happened between you and Ana."

Ella's smile vanishes. "Not an option, Miss Grey." Squirrel is struck by how cold the red-headed woman's face suddenly looks.

"And number three," Squirrel hazards, "I can sing?"

"You can sing?" Ella raises an eyebrow. "This could go on for hours, Miss Grey." She sighs, then smiles. "I tell you what: I'll let you stay, if only to hear some stories about your adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow." Ella grins and sticks out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Squirrel shakes the female pirate's hand after a moment's hesitation. "Deal." She pauses. "But why do you want to hear…"

"Never mind that right now." Ella waves a hand, and goes to her cabin door. She looks back at Squirrel, her smile fading slowly. "I just have one question, Miss Grey. Are you serious about staying?"

Squirrel smiles slightly. "I have a reputation to uphold, Captain Ella."

Ella shakes her head, amused and puzzled, then goes above decks, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ana looks up, hearing someone approach. She looks down quickly again. 

"How is he?" A cheery voice asks.

Ana scowls. "He could be better. No thanks to you."

Ella shakes her head. "Anamaria, this has been going on for far too long. Isn't it time for old wounds to heal?"

"Go to hell."

Ella grabs Ana by the collar of her blouse and hisses at her, the smiling mask falling away to reveal the dangerous woman beneath. "Listen up, bitch, because I'm only going to say this once. Ever since I saved your life, I've BEEN in hell." Ella releases Ana and steps back, forcing a smile.

"Y'see," she explains, "My father's never been the forgivin' type of bloke. You know that." Ella's forced smile dissipates into a scowl. "You may think you had it lucky, only having to kill a handful of guards to get away. But if it wasn't for me, there would've been a lot more than just those drunken three. You and the rest of those slaves wouldn't've stood a chance getting off our island without some help from the people that ran it." Ella smiles unpleasantly at Ana. "You still have the scars, I imagine, from the cane fields?"

Ana nods, reliving unpleasant memories.

"Well," Ella says, bitterly, "So do I." She shrugs. "Like I said, my father's not the most forgiving of men." Ella smiles again, this time without any trace of venom in her smile. "How's the Jolly Mon?"

"Jack stole it and sank it." Ana says. She looks down. "Ella, I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"No." Ella says shortly. "No-one was meant to know." Ella shakes off the past with a sigh and smiles once more. "So, in regards to Captain Sparrow… How is he?"

"He's alright." Ana says softly, with new respect for her old friend. "He'll live."

"Then take him back to the Pearl and see to it that he gets well soon." Ella grins. "He's done his time on the _Slaver_."

Ana narrows her eyes suspiciously, out of habit. "You're letting him go? That's not like you, Ella."

Ella shrugs, still smiling. "She said parley, so we parleyed." Ella smile turns secretive again. "She's a stubborn young thing, isn't she?"

"She'd do anything to protect Jack." Anamaria affirms with a nod and a faint smile. "And he'd do the same for her."

Ella's sly smile widens. "Really? Hmm. Fascinating."

Ana looks over at her old friend. "Why? What did she…?"

Ella smiles, pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, she's staying."

"What!" Ana stares, almost bug-eyed. "But there's no way she can withstand the bite of the cat! She'll be killed!"

Ella shakes her head. "That all depends on the stories she tells, really."

Ana frowns. "Stories?"

Ella grins. "It's been a while since I've had intelligent female conversation. I don't see why you should be the only woman I talk to this year, Miss Maria."

Ana lowers her eyes. "But she's… she shouldn't…"

Ella places a hand on her old friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ana. Have some faith in your friend." Ella's smile grows distant. "Like I had in you."

Ana blinks back sudden tears. "Aye… Aye, I shouldn't… Shouldn't fret like this."

"That's the Anamaria I knew." Ella grins. "Now, get your Captain back to his ship, and tell him to meet us in Tortuga in a few days."

"Yes, ma'am." Ana says softly, and both women chuckle mirthlessly.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know." Ana says softly, watching as the crew lifts an unconscious Jack Sparrow into the lifeboat. "You could jump overboard just as we're leaving." 

Squirrel shakes her head firmly. "Jack didn't run away, and n-neither will I."

Ana sighs, then places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then take care of yourself." Ana allows herself a wry grin. "As much as you can, anyway."

"I will." Squirrel smiles back. "Thankyou, Ana."

Anamaria snorts, and turns away. "I still think you're a fool, lass, for doing this."

"Whatever you think she is, Miss Maria," Ella saunters over to stand next to Squirrel, "She's a brave girl."

Ana raises and eyebrow and grins. "Don't call her 'girl', Ella. She hates that." Ana touches the brim of her sou-wester in an unofficial salute to Squirrel, then leaps over the side into the waiting lifeboat. A few moments later, Ana is on her way back to the Pearl.

Squirrel feels a lump in her throat. _This is the first time I've been separated from the Pearl… From the crew - my family…_ She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to look into Ella's smiling face.

"Come below, Miss Grey." Ella beckons. "Let's hear some of those stories of yours."

**

* * *

A/N:** That Ana and Ella stuff was all backstory I intended to write but never got around to it. I blame the government. 


	11. Two Sided

**Disclaimer**: Pirates are nifty, pirates are neat…

* * *

Squirrel crunches noisily through a handful of nuts. Ella raises an eyebrow. 

"Is that why they call you Squirrel, Miss Grey?"

Squirrel swallows. "It's not the only reason."

"Do tell." Ella sits down and pours water into a tumbler for Squirrel, then leans back in her chair.

Squirrel takes a deep breath. "Well, I guess it all started with my father. And my m-mother, I guess."

"Of course." Ella says, grinning. "After all, where would we be without our dear old parents?" Squirrel detects a trace of bitterness in the captain's voice, but decides to ignore it.

"My father, Daniel Grey, was a merchant trader on Tortuga, and my mother, Rose, was a noblewoman. They called her Lady R-Rose Grey, or the Lady Grey."

Ella frowns. "The Grey Lady? The ghost?"

Squirrel laughs. "No, actually that was me."

Ella smiles incredulously. "I can tell this story could be long in the telling."

Squirrel nods. "Sharky made up the legend of the Grey Lady to keep prying eyes from noticing a real, l-living girl hiding in the rafters of the t-tavern… and it kept away all the hardened sea-salts who knew h-how to cheat at cards and dice." Squirrel looks up, and sees Ella listening, enthralled. _Even more enthralled than Elizabeth was…_ She thinks, with a touch of surprise. Squirrel continues. "I was working in the tavern… but not b-because I chose to…"

_

* * *

Jack woke, finding his face buried in his old pillows and sheets. He swore. _

"_And good morning to you too, Captain." Ana's voice said dryly. "Even though it is only midday."_

" 

"_Where's Squirrel?" Jack tried to sit up, but cried out and fell face first back into the mattress._

"_She's fine, Captain." Ana sniggered. Jack felt Ana's hands placing bandages across his back. "Don't move now, Jack. If these come off, your wounds'll be worsened. The blood grips 'em, and won't let 'em go. Squirrel told me that."_

_Jack relaxed slightly. "So she's here?"_

"_Oh, aye." Ana said vaguely. "Somewhere. Probably the kitchens, more the likely."_

"_Good." Jack grinned. "For a moment there, I was worried you'd swapped her, or something."_

_Ana barked a laugh. "Me? Swap Squirrel for you? You're dreaming, Captain. Dreaming…"_

* * *

"Sounds like a hard life." Ella says, her face sympathetic. "But why stay? Why wouldn't you try and run?" 

"I couldn't." Squirrel says simply. She pauses to take a swig from the tumbler.

Ella purses her lips thoughtfully. "I've a question, and I think I ought to ask it now: Why are you willing to take fifteen lashes for Jack, aside from the fact you 'love' him? What makes you think you can bear it?"

Squirrel keeps her eyes level with Ella's. "I've suffered worse punishments before." Squirrel rolls up her blouse sleeve to reveal the blistered and burned skin on her arm. There is finally an expression on Ella's face that is not irritating curiosity or smugness; it is horrified surprise.

"Well." Ella says calmly, after regaining her mask of indifference, "I would've thought you'd leave the Pearl behind after getting hurt like that."

"It wasn't Jack." Squirrel says, equally calmly. "It was Dawn." She rolls her sleeve back down.

Ella tilts her head to one side. "Dawn?"

Squirrel grimaces. "My cousin."

Ella smiles faintly. "And this brings us back to your story, now does it?"

Squirrel nods, and then continues on.

_

* * *

Ana came back above decks and shook her head. "I can't keep this up for much longer, Gibbs! Jack wants to talk to her, and I'm all out of excuses!" _

"_Which ones did you try?" Tearlach called over._

" 

"_She's in the kitchen, I don't know where she is, she's probably squeamish at the sight of blood, and…" Ana bit her lip, trying to remember, "And… and she's polishing her sword." Ana sighed. "Powers, those have to be the lamest lies I've ever told."_

"_You can't blame yerself, lass." Gibbs put a consoling hand on Ana's shoulder._

"_You can't blame anyone, really." Matelot said dryly. "It was, after all, her choice, right?"_

_Moises rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, I think we've been givin' that girl a handful too many choices these days. Women…They're nothin' but trouble."_

_Ana scowled fiercely. "Care to take that up with me, Master Moises?"_

_Gibbs tried not to smile. He looked around at the crew, and met everyone's eyes: Kursar, Duncan, Ladbroc, Crimp, Quartetto, Mister Cotton, Matelot, Moises, Tearlach , Anamaria and the rest. He let his mouth twist into a wry shape._

"_On deck, ye dogs! Let's get this brig a-moving!"_

"_Where to?" Ana raised an eyebrow._

_Gibbs set his jaw. "Where else? Tortuga. It's at least a day from here, if we can time it right." He sighed. "Let's just hope we can keep the Captain from finding out for that long."_


	12. Her Song

**Disclaimer**: POTC... how I wish I owned it...

**A/N**: I wrote the song myself, to the tune of 'He's a PIrate' from POTC. Sing it during the end credits of the movie. It works.  
Heheh. I got it stuck in Nerwen and Tinuviel's heads. Now they can't watch the movie without singing the song.

* * *

Ella sits back and whistles. "Impressive story, Miss Grey." Squirrel bobs her head, and pinks slightly. "However." Ella holds up a hand. "That's all it is to me right now. A story. A nice little story. Very nice." 

Squirrel stares at Ella's smiling face. "Why don't you believe me?" She says, partly horrified, and partly disgusted. "Why don't you believe me?"

Ella shrugs, then rises to her feet. "Where I come from, you let your actions speak louder than words."

Squirrel feels a slow-burning rage build within her. "You're the one who wanted to hear the story, Ella!"

Ella shrugs, still smiling. "Aye, true. And I thank you for that. Very entertaining." She holds open the door and beckons to Squirrel. "As a guest aboard my ship, I must extend my hospitality to you. Shall I tell the crew to set a portion of dinner aside for you?"

"Don't waste your time." Squirrel says evenly, pushing past the grinning captain. "I brought my own."

Ella watches, a curious expression on her face, as Squirrel crosses the deck, stepping nimbly over piles of slack rope. The grey-cloaked girl sits down on an unfinished barrel and pulls a cloth-purse from under her cloak and begins munching away on the contents of the bag, watching as the sun sets over the ocean.

"Well, at least she eats healthy." Ella comments dryly to no-one in particular. She smiles thoughtfully, then crosses the deck.

Squirrel is humming to herself, a tune that Ella doesn't recognise. As soon as Ella draws near, Squirrel stops, and continues to eat her supply of nuts.

"I've never heard that song before." Ella asks, genuinely curious. "What is it?"

"The one I told you about." Squirrel says, her eyes focused on the fireball sun sinking into the sea. "The one I sang after Jack proposed to me."

"Can I hear it?" Ella says gently.

Squirrel's head whirls around, and she looks into the female captain's face fiercely. "Why? You wouldn't believe any of it."

Ella sighs. "Can we please have a truce, Miss Grey? This violence is really unbecoming."

"You started it." Squirrel says stubbornly.

Ella throws back her head and laughs. Soon, Squirrel's frown melts into a hesitant smile.

"That I did." Ella says, still giggling. "But I apologise." She looks into Squirrel's eyes. "Can I hear the song now?"

Squirrel re-attaches her purse to her belt, then walks over to the railing of the _Salted Slaver_. After a few seconds, Squirrel's gentle voice carries over the deck.

"_Of all of the pirates in the Caribbean_

_The cutthroats and villains and the scallywags_

_There's none quite so famous as Captain Jack Sparrow_

_The pirate who dares command the Black Pearl  
_

_Of all of the pirates Norrington ain't caught_

_Of all of the pirates that sail the ocean_

_There's none quite so dashing as Captain Jack Sparrow_

_The pirate who sails upon the Black Pearl  
_

_Jack Sparrow, Sparrow_

_There's none quite so dashing_

_As Captain Jack Sparrow_

_He is a pirate_

_And he's got it all  
_

_Brave and fearless, good looking to boot_

_He and his crew pillage plunder and loot_

_If you're lucky, just maybe, you see him one day_

_But more often than not, he'll be sailing away  
_

_Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow_

_He will steal your heart, girl_

_That's my Captain Jack Sparrow_

_And he sails on the Pearl_."

Squirrel ends her song, then turns to face Ella again. "It's n-not that good, is it? Jack and the crew have been the only ones to hear it, and they all say it's g-good, but it's nothing really that special, is it… Is it?"

Ella claps, clearly impressed. "Nothing special? Psh, girl, you don't give yourself enough credit." As Squirrel blushes, Ella casts her mind back. "Jack was saying something about that, you not giving yourself enough credit. Even though you were…" Ella stops, and smiles at Squirrel's surprised face.

"Well, I'll get Barnaby to set up the guest room." She saunters off, waving over her shoulder. "Enjoy your dinner, Squirrel!"

As Ella passes one of her crewmen, she whispers surreptitiously. "Set up the canes. I want it to be the first thing she sees tomorrow morning." The red-haired captain smiles a crooked smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun dun... 


	13. Content

**Disclaimer**: POTC is our preciousss… yess, our preciousss… SCURVY! SCURVY!

_

* * *

I promise I will never ever EVER let you be hurt like that ever again. I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you, Squirrel, even if it meant hurting me. _

_You mean that?_

_Of course I do… And I always will…_

_And you know I'd do the same for you, Jack._

_There's no need to be so reckless, luv. Besides… What kind of trouble could Captain Jack Sparrow get into?_

_Squirrel laughed. "Quite a lot, from what I've seen."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes. "And just what, young missy, is that supposed to mean?"_

_Squirrel laughed again, then grinned. "Nothing. Just forget I said anything, Captain."_

_Jack put his arm around her. "Just as long as you don't do anything stupid. You're too…"_

"…honest for your own good." Jack murmured, more asleep than awake. "It's not good for you… Just like Will, you'll probably go and do something…"

Jack eyes suddenly snapped open. The pirate was fully awake now.

"…Stupid!"

Jack rose quickly to his knees, casting his eyes about in the darkness. "Squirrel?"

He relaxed instantly. The pillow beside him was dented, as though someone's head had been resting there. Jack sighed, relived. _Just as well,_ he though to himself as he climbed out of bed, _I wouldn't be able to take it had she stayed aboard Ella's ship._ He grinned. _Sometimes, Miss Grey's a little too overconfident in herself._ As Jack rose to his feet, he smiled to himself. _Whether that's worse than her underestimating herself remains to be seen._

Jack checked his bandages. He looked, according to some of the crew, like a partial mummy (the kind that came from Egypt), what with the bandages wrapped around him from armpits to waist. _At least they're secure_, Jack thought wryly, as he gingerly put on his shirt, then crossed to the main room of the Captain's quarters.

Jack allowed himself a grin. Lots of old memories in this place. Jack picked an apple out of the bowl on the black-wood table. Even with Barbossa was gone, it didn't seem right to get rid of the apples. Besides, they made for a healthy late-night snack. Jack bit noisily into one, then went up onto the deck.

The night was calm, and still. The Pearl was moored for the night, and Jack seemed to be the only one awake. _Aside from Squirrel_, Jack grinned, _and she'll be back in a few moments._

Jack took a deep breath of the salty night air. _Freedom never seemed so perfect._ True, when he got the Pearl back… that was an indescribable moment, an indescribable feeling. But it seemed to Captain Jack Sparrow that now was the time that he felt … how to describe it? The most free he'd ever been? The most accomplished he'd ever felt?

Jack settled for a single word: content. _Nothing could be better than this_, he grinned, taking another bite out of the apple.

"Evenin' Cap'n." Gibbs appeared. "How ye feelin'?"

Jack grinned at his old friend. "Over the moon, mate."

"I meant your back, Cap'n." Gibbs said, but still grinned.

Jack rolled his shoulders experimentally. "They're healing fine. Soon I'll be out of my Egyptian costume and back on the High Seas in proper Captain Jack Sparrow attire."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Glad t' hear it, Cap'n."

It was a firm fact in Jack's mind that Squirrel was either eating again, or on the toilet. Other possibilities just hadn't surfaced.

Jack turned to face Gibbs. "Something wrong, Gibbs?"

Gibbs blinked innocently.

"It's just that you've been callin' me 'Cap'n' this whole time." Jack narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. "You hidin' something from me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs felt himself get hot under the collar. He cast his eyes about, and saw Ana wandering up on deck. Gibbs took the opportunity call her over.

"Yer cures are workin' fine, Anamaria." Gibbs said, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Cap'n… eh, Jack says that he's feelin' much better."

"Oh, really?" Ana smiled just as wide as Gibbs, and turned to face Jack, then frowned suspiciously. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Jack took another bite from the apple, watching his two crewmembers with dark eyes. Both Ana and Gibbs tried not to squirm.

"How's Squirrel?" Gibbs asked, in an effort to start up a conversation.

Jack continued to stare silently Gibbs. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her."

Ana blinked. "Really? Well, I did. She was going into your quarters, like she always does." Ana allowed herself a sly smile. "What, with you being married and all, I kinda figured that's where she'd be."

Jack's eyes focused on Ana, who found her smile beginning to fade. Finally, Jack looked out over the sea, and took another bite of his apple. Ana and Gibbs relaxed… slightly.

"She must be in the kitchens, then." Jack nodded to himself. He grinned. "And here I was getting worried."

"You've been unconscious a lot, Cap'n." Gibbs affirmed, relaxing a little more. "But she's here, no doubt about that. Even helped Ana here with your bandages."

Ana winced slightly. _You idiot!_

Jack turned around, slowly, deliberately. "Really? Well… I was wide awake for all of that. Why didn't I see her?"

Gibbs's mouth seemed stuck between a half-open and half-shut position. Ana's pained expression wasn't smoothed out in time.

"Where the hell is she?" Jack said. A moment later, it struck him. "You let her stay on Ella's ship?"

The look on Jack's face was beyond fury. Ana and Gibbs wisely decided to run below deck and wake the crew. And they ran like the Hounds of Hell were on their tails.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Ke ke ke. Busted. (Review or die. Or both, whatever. I mean come on, if you're reading this, don't you have an opinion to share?)


	14. A Bride and a Queen

**Disclaimer**: Love and rum and cookies and limes for everyone! Limes are to treat the scurvy, don't ye know.

* * *

Squirrel tosses in her sleep. 

_Jack sits behind the black-wood table, his feet resting on it. His pose is relaxed, casual, but he's staring out of the window, one hand on his chin, thoughtful. His hat is on the table, next to the bowl of green apples._

_Squirrel opens the door slightly, her face mournful. She bites her lip. "Jack?" She asks hesitantly. Jack looks over at her, the distant, slightly disapproving look still on his face. Squirrel lowers her eyes. "Jack? Can I come in?"_

_Jack says nothing, only nods, then turns his gaze back out the window. Squirrel slides into the room quietly, feeling the… the guilt? …the guilt building a red flush on her face. She shuts the door slowly, quietly behind her, then comes as close to Jack as she dares. _

_She's felt this way before. Rose Grey sent the young Squirrel to Daniel's study. 'Go see your father, you naughty girl, he'll straighten you out'. I didn't mean it, mama. I'm sorry…_

_How did I do anything wrong? Jack? I didn't want you to get hurt… I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I'm sorry I got the crew to lie to you, really I am, but I had to save you. I had to. I love you too much to let you get hurt. I told you that much…_

_I promise I will never ever EVER let you be hurt like that ever again. I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you, Squirrel, even if it meant hurting me._

_You mean that?_

_Of course I do… And I always will…_

_And that's why I had to do this, Jack. That's why I have to do this._

Squirrel sits up, panting, feeling slightly sick. _I need some fresh air._ She rises unsteadily to her feet, trying to shake off the memory of last night's dream. But still, like most dreams that she has, it choses to linger.

She staggers out of the 'guest room', coming above deck, trying to breathe the now-familiar salt air, trying not to throw up. After a few steadying breaths, Squirrel slowly opens her eyes.

The cruel framework stands in front of her, crouching in wait like a wild tiger, mocking her, laughing cruelly at her. Squirrel sees the blood-spatter on the leather ties and the wooden frame. She sees the cat o' nine tails, the Captain's Daughter, lying at the foot of the frame. Waiting for her. Stained a darker shade of red.

Squirrel stares. And as she watches, she can see Jack again. Jack, tied to the frame, the cords of the cat ripping across his back, tearing into the skin, exposing bones and organs. She can hear his cries of pain, see him grit his teeth and tense for the next blow, smell the blood over the salt-laden sea air.

Squirrel turns, dashing past Ella, and leans over the side of the _Slaver_ and throws up.

Squirrel feels a hand lift her hair clear of her face, and another hand rub the small of her back. "Take it easy, girl. Take deep breaths. Breathe."

Squirrel tries to take Ella's advice, but her thoughts are drawn once again to the wooden triangle behind her. Squirrel retches again. And again.

Ella's voice is sincere. "I'm sorry, Miss Grey. I'm so sorry." There's a pause. "Are you alright now?"

Squirrel doesn't seem to have heard a word Ella said. "I don't… Why am I… I can't do this… I'm sorry Jack… I can't…" She sobs slightly, and mumbles to herself. "You were right…Dawn…"

Ella helps Squirrel down from the railing. Her face is creased with concern. "Easy, Squirrel. Breathe. I'll have the crew make something to settle your stomach." Ella steadies Squirrel, and leads the grey-cloaked girl to the Captain's quarters. "Breathe, Miss Grey. Breathe."

* * *

Squirrel sips her tea, steadying the teacup with shaking hands. The hot water is sweet in a strangely familiar way. 

"No sugar aboard." Ella says wryly, tossing back her own drink. "Hope you like rum." Ella face twists in a strange way for a few seconds, then resumes its usual grinning expression. "Or do you hate it?"

"No." Squirrel takes a few deep breaths. "No, I… I like it." She finishes her tea, then gives a long, drawn-out sigh.

Ella watches Squirrel silently for a few moments, as though looking not only at Squirrel's outward appearance, but also at what lay inside her. Squirrel's thoughts are elsewhere, so she does not notice Ella's silent inspection. Absently, Squirrel begins flipping her amulet between her fingers.

"That's an interesting trinket." Ella says, smiling her secret smug smile. "Did it come with the bullet?"

Squirrel slowly wakes from her daydream. She meets Ella's eyes with a soft smile. "This thing?" Squirrel smiles a little wider, a little mockingly. "Just a gift from my father."

"So that's the key you were taking about." Ella nods, then shakes her head, incredulous. "So you really did stop a bullet for Captain Jack Sparrow. Amazing."

"Actions speaking louder than words, Captain Ella." Squirrel says gently.

"Was that a present from your father too?" Ella says, pointing to Squirrel's hand.

"No," Squirrel says, smiling fondly, looking down at her ring. "This one's from Jack." She looks up at Ella. "I told you a bit of that story before."

"About Jack proposing, and you singing?" Ella grins back. "But let me guess: there's more to this story… You wanted a priest to marry you, because you wanted your wedding a little bit like Lady Elizabeth's?"

Squirrel laughs. "Of course."

* * *

"_Hurry up already!"_

_The priest stutters, and tries to regain his composure. He tries to forget that there is a pistol aimed at his head, and a ship full of pirates behind him, yelling and whistling. He tries, instead, to focus on the fact the girl in front of him is turning a pleasant shade of pink, like the roses he keeps in his garden._

"_Listen, mate." The pirate with the three cornered hat and gold-toothed grin… well, grins at him. "We haven't got all day, what with the redcoats after us and everything…"_

"_Jack!" The girl giggles._

"_So if you just hurry up, we'll leave you in peace, savvy?"_

_The priest stammers and stares. The pirate in front of him sighs, and loads the pistol._

"_Listen, mate, we can do this now, or we could take you aboard the Pearl and let ye walk home. So what's it going to be?"_

"_BythepowervestedinmeInowpronounceyou man and wife." The priest breathes. The pirate lowers his pistol, still grinning._

_The girl blinks at the priest. "You're not finished yet." She frowns slightly. "There's more to it." The pirate meets the priest's eyes, shrugs, then raises the pistol again._

"_Youmaynowkissthebride!" The priest looks out at the docks, at the platoon of guards rapidly approaching. _

"_About time." The pirate grins, and in one fluid moment, slips the pistol into his belt and pulls the girl into a passionate kiss._

"_Over here!" The priest waves and shouts at the approaching guards. "Help me!"_

"_Belay that!" The pirate breaks away from his kiss with the girl to growl good naturedly at the terrified priest. "We're going now, don't worry!" The girl, giggling and blushing a bright crimson, is swept off her feet, and the pirate carries her in his arms, running to the ship._

_I'm going to go back home, the priest thinks, sitting down heavily on a wooden crate. I'm going to go home and pretend I was not just kidnapped by a pirate and forced to marry him and a girl who barely looks out of her teens. I'm going to forget this ever happened._

_But the priest can't help but look over his shoulder at the ship with black sails one last time. And he can't help but hear the three cheers from all the pirates aboard._

* * *

Squirrel smiles, wider now, and rubs the silver band around her finger fondly. Ella's eyes are huge, as though she has trouble taking in what she just heard. 

"Captain… Jack… Sparrow…" The female pirate stares. "You and he… married?"

Squirrel blushes. "In an unorthodox way, but y-yes."

Ella clears her throat and blinks several times before being able to smile again. "Well. Ah. Hmm. That's… interesting. And somewhat… Unexpected."

Squirrel smiles again, somewhat fainter than before. She's letting her thoughts drift. Ella rifles through her charts and tries not to grin. She fails, and laughs softly under her breath.

"Well, well, well." Ella shakes her head, grinning. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She looks up, a curious look on her face. "But you still answer to Miss Grey?"

Squirrel nods, still smiling. "'Squirrel Sparrow' seems slightly r-redundant, don't you think?"

Ella throws back her head and laughs. Squirrel joins in.

"Ah, me." Ella giggles. "Never thought I'd see that day that Captain Sparrow settled down."

"He's not settling down." Squirrel says, grin widening. "He's still a pirate."

Ella nods, but her smile fades a little. "You don't have to go through with this. In fact, I'm willing to call off the rest of the punishment." She looks at Squirrel, assessing her, face calm and blank. "Consider the final fifteen lashes void. Those stories were quite entertaining, Squirrel. Worth fifteen lashes any day."

Squirrel shakes her head. "No need to worry about me, Captain." She says firmly. "I can do this. I have to. I gave my word. To break it would be a breech of the Code."

Ella sighs. To say 'the Code is more like guidelines' would sound childish. "I'm not just worried about you, Miss Gr… Squirrel." Ella's face is once again concerned.

Squirrel blinks, slightly confused. "Then who else is there to worry about, Captain?"

Ella stares, surprised. _She doesn't know?_ She rifles with her maps, feigning nonchalance, hurrying to make a decent sounding excuse. "Well, my men have this superstition that a woman's blood brings bad luck. This means that whoever I order to flog you will be tossed overboard as a Jonah."

Squirrel blinks slowly. She's been reading games long enough to tell when someone's bluffing. Ella shrugs, grinning again. "Ah, well, it was worth a try."

Squirrel looks at the charts. "What are these?"

"Maps." Ella says, somewhat proudly. "Our course for the future, all planned out." Squirrel picks up one and examines it. Ella points to a large expanse of water. "See that? Pacific Ocean. Largest body of water there is. Hundreds of islands, plenty of places to hide." Ella beams. "Perfect."

"For what?" Squirrel asks.

Ella's beaming face fades a little. "For us. Me for and my crew." She shakes her head. "It's not safe for pirates in the Caribbean anymore. Our time's drawing to a close. But here…" Ella pokes the map with a finger. "Here they have pirate _queens_! Queens!" Ella grins. "Women pirates, feared, respected, given their dues… It's perfect." Ella sighs, lost in a daydream. "As soon as we're stocked and ready, we're heading to the East Indies. Sayin' goodbye to the old haunts, to the over-hunted Caribbean, and hello to the greener pastures of Asia!"

Squirrel looks carefully at Ella's eager face. _She's like a little kid… right now, anyway_. Squirrel smiles, then takes a deep breath.

"Well, I won't waste any more of your time then." She says, trying to keep a smile on her face.

Ella looks over, grin fading. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll take the lashes, Ella." Squirrel says, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. "I'll take all fifteen." Before Ella can say anything, Squirrel's eyes grow steel-hard. "This is the last time, I swear. The last time I try and prove myself. Please, Ella." Squirrel says, almost pleadingly. "Just do this."

Ella looks carefully at Squirrel's face, then sighs. "Alright, Squirrel. If you're so set on takin' Jack's lashes, then so be it." Ella rises to her feet. "Just let me give you some pieces of fashion advice before you go out there…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I actually planned to have the wedding scene in Squirrel 2. Alas, it was cut. Luckily, there was a place for it in the Shortshots. A lot of things I wanted in Squirrel 1 and 2 were cut out - and placed here. The character of Captain Ella just wandered in one day… and commandeered the whole story. Frankly, I think I'll let her stay.


	15. Drink Up

**Disclaimer**: If I owned POTC, you would all BOW TO ME!

* * *

Squirrel stands silently, letting the crew tie her hands to the wooden frame. Her face is blank, unreadable. Her blouse is on backwards. Ella's fashion advice. Her back needs to be bare so the cat o' nine tails only tears the skin. Turn the blouse backwards, so the buttons are on the back, and you preserve your modesty, as well as your shirt. _Though naught much can be done for your skin,_ Ella had said, trying to smile. And failing. 

"You don't have to do this, Miss Grey." Ella says, her voice barely carrying over the hiss of the sea.

Squirrel bows her head, concentrating on the wood grains of the planks in front of her. "I made a deal. I gave my word."

Squirrel hears footsteps. She sees the cat o' nine tails being picked up out of the corner of her eye.

Is there a sigh from Ella? It's hard to tell. The breeze is rough now. Good sailing weather. The sails billow and the timbers of the _Salted Slaver_ creak. Squirrel can sense the eyes of the crew on her. Disapproving? Admiring? Hard to tell. She can't see any of them, any of their faces.

"Do it." Squirrel says softly to the man behind her. She doesn't sound anything like Ella.

"One last chance, Miss Grey." Ella says, almost warningly. "I could cut you down right now."

Squirrel says nothing. She focuses on the wood grain, her eyes tracing the flowing patterns back and forth.

"You're not tensing up?" The man with the whip asks, incredulous.

Squirrel shakes her head. "Whether I tense or not, it won't change the fact that the cat's c-coming down." She can't hide the tremble in her voice.

_Why are you doing this?_ Ella's voice echoes in Squirrel's head.

_Because I love him._

_You'd do this? You'd risk death… because you love him?_

Squirrel shuts her eyes, preparing herself for the pain. _Because I love him._

The lash is raised.

Someone gasps.

Squirrel squeezes her eyes shut tight.

The man waits for Ella's order.

"STOP!"

Squirrel feels the metal ends of the cat's tails bounce harmlessly across her bare back. She tries to look up over her shoulder at Ella. "Why?"

Ella laughs. "Take her down, Barnaby."

Squirrel feels the bonds on her wrists being undone, and someone drapes her cloak around her shoulders. Squirrel wraps the cloak around her, then turns to face Ella, feeling somehow cheated.

"Why did you tell him to stop?"

Ella laughs again. "Number one, you can tell Captain Sparrow he has my congratulations. Number two, you can tell him his debt is paid in full. And number three…"

"Why, Ella?" Squirrel says, angry now. "Did you tell him to stop just because I'm a woman? Was it because you think I can't take the pain? Why?"

Ella swaggers over. "Turn around, Miss Grey." Ella smiles warmly. "Turn around."

Squirrel turned around.

The Black Pearl is moored not too far off the port bow. Three rowboats can be seen in the water, and in the closest of the three is clearly…

"Jack?" Squirrel stares, then turns to face Ella. "I don't understand."

Ella inclines her head. "You know when we first met I said I didn't believe you?" Ella grins. "Well, now I do." She places a hand on Squirrel's shoulder. "True love's a rare enough thing these days. Treasure it more than silver and gold." She smiles.

Squirrel stares, still confused.

Ella grins again. "Consider your stories payment enough, Miss Grey." She holds out her hand. "And your friendship? Can I count that part of it too?"

Squirrel blinks, then smiles and shakes Ella's hand. "Of course… But I still don't understand, Ella."

Ella throws back her head and laughs. "I know. I'm a difficult person to figure out. Just ask Anamaria some time."

Jack's shouts can be clearly heard over the hiss of the sea and the creaking of the ships. Ella grins at the colourfulness of some of the threats.

"I think you'd better go, Miss Grey." Ella says gently. She seems on the verge of saying something else, but gives up and smiles. "Just… just take care. Take care of… of yourselves."

"Al… right." Squirrel says. She gives up trying to guess the meaning behind Ella's words. "Good luck in the East Indies."

"Thanks." Ella grins. "Good luck in the West Indies. For all of you."

Squirrel smiles, then climbs to the edge of the railing. She waves to Jack, then leaps overboard. Ella hears the splash, then Jack's cry of alarm, followed by another splash. She laughs.

"Come on, men!" She turns to the crew. "Next stop, Brazil! We need to stock up for the long voyage ahead!"

"Aye Captain, aye!"

Ella turns and watches as Jack and Squirrel emerge from the ocean, sopping wet. She's laughing, and he's concerned and confused. Anamaria and Mister Gibbs help haul the pair of them back into the rowboat.

"Actions and words." Ella says softly, to herself, smiling her smug secretive smile. "I wonder, Miss Grey, what the future holds for you and Jack?"

"Captain?" Barnaby appears at Ella's side. "Shall we make way?"

"Why not?" Ella grins.

As Barnaby ambles off, he can swear that Ella is singing under her breath.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: This is the official end of the Shortshots storyline. However, that does not mean it's the end of the shortshots. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Love you all.


	16. Gotta Love Him

**Disclaimer**: POTC was a bullfrog, and it always had some mighty fine wine.

**A/N**: A shortshot between the girls. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I saw too many Ana/Jack fics and I got tired of being angry all the time. If you can't beat 'em, at least give 'em a salute.

* * *

"So you talked him into it, ey?" Anamaria gave Squirrel the thumbs-up. "Nice one." 

Squirrel ducked her head, red to the tips of her ears. "It wouldn't be right otherwise. But Jack agreed pr-pretty much straight away."

Ana chuckled. "Ah, Jack." She shook her head, then grinned, her face slightly turned away. "You gotta love him."

Squirrel's smile faded somewhat. She looked out over the sea. Years of timidity and nervousness were fading into bravery after only a few months at sea. But there was always one question that she could never ask Ana.

"You're a lucky girl," Ana said, staring out, her hands tight on the helm. "There've been many women who've tried to do what you've done, lass. And I must say, I'm glad it's you who's finally getting hitched to that scoundrel."

Squirrel turned to her friend, unsure of how to phrase her question.

"Ah, yes." Anamaria smiled distantly. "You gotta love him."

"Did you?" Squirrel asked gently.

Anamaria stiffened, then softened. She turned slowly, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Aye." She said slowly. "I did, once." She sighed and looked away. "Call me a fool, if ye wish. You can hate me as well if'n ye want. But I loved him, and I thought he loved me too."

Squirrel looks down, suddenly feeling hot tears prick at her eyes. "S-so what m-m-makes you think Jack loves me?" But she must've been speaking too softly for Ana to hear.

"You probably know what he's like… You watched him in the tavern, right?" Ana stared out to sea. "No girl can resist him. He may be drunk and unpredictable, but there's something about him. Some kind of… I don't know… sun-baked charm?" Ana sighed, reliving memories. "He's incorrigible, that man. But you still can't help but love him."

"That may be true." Squirrel said, a little bolder now, "So what makes you think he'll stay true to me? What makes you think he loves me?"

Ana let go of the helm and sat next to her friend. "Because you're different, Squirrel." Ana's eyes were open, sincere. "I've never met anyone like you, Squirrel. You have a gift, a rare kind of natural beauty. And you have a good heart."

Squirrel stood up, hand to her mouth. "That won't change anything… Jack is… how do I know?"

Ana put an arm around Squirrel's shoulders, hugging her quickly. "Because you're special, girl. This is the first time I've ever seen Jack, genuinely and completely, in love with someone." Ana looked into Squirrel's eyes. "For the most part, Jack was a pirate. He takes what he wants from us women." She looked away, ashamed, then looked up. "But you? He may have stolen your heart, but he can't just run off with it. You know why?"

Squirrel blinked, and shook her head.

Ana smiled gently, and a little sadly. "Because you've stolen his, Squirrel. And he'd never be able to leave your side without a piece of him being torn away from him." Ana's caring smile suddenly dissipated into a savage grin. "You haven't slept with him yet, have you."

Squirrel blushed bright red and stammered a negative and an excuse and a demand for an apology. Ana laughed.

"Thought not." She winked, then was serious again. "He wants to keep you, Squirrel. And despite your doubts, I'm sure you want to keep him. Aye?"

Squirrel looked out at sea, and remembered everything Jack was to her. He was freedom, he was life, he was love - the things she'd never known growing up on Tortuga. He was a rogue, the man who'd stolen her heart. His smile made her melt, and his eyes captivated her. His hands were gentle, his kiss was strong. He told her how he felt, pouring out his heart, his fears, his doubts, and his regrets. He made her laugh, he dried her tears, he endured her slaps with a playful boyish grin and a twinkle in his eyes. He wasn't perfect, and he certainly was no angel or knight in shining armour. But she loved him. Ever since she was a young girl with only fantasies and dreams to keep her alive, she had loved him. Everything she was yearned for him - heart, body and soul.

Yet his indiscretions, his past, his mistakes… Could she forgive them? Or would he simply repeat them with her?

"Is that why you wanted to get married?" Ana prompted, "Because you want to keep him?"

Squirrel smiled, and felt the doubts lift away like a heavy cloak. "No," She smiled. "It was Jack who proposed to me." She laughed, and winked at Ana. "But he told me to tell everyone it was my idea."

* * *

**A/N**: I don't blame Ana for having a crush on the Cap'n. After all, who could resist such a man? (; 


	17. Leave Her, Johnny

**Disclaimer**: Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow! Sadly enough, he don't be-long t' me.

**A/N**: Whoo! It's been a while since I did one of these. Here you go - I thought I'd introduce the Sparrow/Grey family a bit more.

* * *

John looked over at his mother. She looked nervous, uncomfortable. She pulled at her collar, as though wishing she still had her cloak with her. Kelly had 'appropriated' it when she was two - a comfort blanket - and Squirrel had been glad to give the cloak to her daughter. But now, it looked as though she were regretting that decision. 

John pushed through the crowd and made it to his mother's side. "What's wrong?"

Squirrel looked at him fondly, reached up to ruffle his hair - he'd shot up in the last few months, he was taller than she was - and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Johnny," she said in that soft sea-breeze of a voice. Then she looked around, the corners of her eyes tightening. "No, I'm… I don't feel I should be here."

Johnny followed her gaze. Jack and Kelly were sitting at a table, both laughing and hamming it up to a crowd of cheering onlookers; father and daughter, dancing drunkenly to a reedy fiddle. But their drunkenness was a sham - their eyes were bright and Kelly's light fingers made Jack's coin purse all the heavier.

"Are you worried about Kelly?"

Squirrel looked back at John and shook her head. "No, I…" She pulled at her collar again. "It just doesn't feel right, being here…" She cast her eyes around the room. "Too many memories, John. You remember?"

John nodded as a loud cheer broke out on the other side of the room. He and his sister had been weaned on stories about their father, but only recently has their mother shared her own story. Kelly and Johnny had both taken their mother's tale to heart - unlike stories about their father, they knew that what Squirrel said was plain and simple truth. Jack? Well, stories about him could be taken with a pinch of salt most times. Like that story about how he arm-wrestled a kraken…

"I haven't been here in so long." Squirrel whispered, almost to herself. "I almost expected to find her here, still… but…"

John gave his mother a brief hug to reassure her, but Squirrel was still troubled.

Off in the corner, Jack stumbled, belched, and fell to the ground. Kelly kicked her father a few times, shouting with slurred words. The crowd dispersed, seeing as how the entertainment here for tonight was ended. As Kelly 'helped' her father to a chair, she looked over at John and winked.

Piracy works well on both land and sea.

Squirrel gave her son's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm tried. I think I'll head back to the _Pearl_."

"I'll come with you." John said. Squirrel smiled at him gratefully. After motioning to Kelly that they would be leaving, Squirrel and John left the crowded tavern and walked quietly down the streets of Tortuga. The drunks, the beggars, the pimps and the whores all avoided the pair; it was clear these two didn't want anything they were selling.

Squirrel shivered. "Too many memories. Sometimes, I think I'm over them…"

John looked at his mother. They'd been to Tortuga so many times, and they were mostly pleasant visits. But there was that time when Squirrel had gone missing for hours, only to be found standing and staring and a burnt shell of a building. She'd come looking for her home and it wasn't even there anymore. It was both a relief and a burden for Squirrel. Another time, she came and found the sailor called Sharkey. He was doing well for himself, and his face lit up when he recognised Jack. It took him a moment or two for him to recognise Squirrel. And then there was those times when Jack would be recognised by girls from the brothels, and they called out to him. The look in Squirrel's eyes before she closed them in stubborn acceptance was enough to make Jack snarl at the wenches to get themselves gone. Johnny knew his father had a sordid past, but this was one checker he continued to try and dye away; he knew how much it hurt Squirrel to hear them calling out…

"I thought I'd see her here."

Johnny put his hands in his pockets. For all the times in Tortuga, his mother kept searching for one face among many. One girl. One name he knew from the stories; a name he both hated and pitied.

"Dawn?"

Squirrel looked at Johnny. "Yes." Her smile was sad. "I just keep hoping…"

Johnny shook his head. "Don't, mum. Don't go dredging around. If Dawn is gone, then she is gone. Don't blame yourself - she made her choice to stay. You were given a chance, you accepted. She was given that same chance, and she didn't take it. But it's not your fault. Let it go."

Squirrel looked thoughtfully at her son. "You don't often speak, Johnny-boy," she smiled, putting him in a headlock and rubbing her fist into his head, "But when you do you make a lot of sense." Johnny freed himself with a grin. Squirrel sighed sadly. "Sometimes, I wish I could have just said goodbye."

"Not worth it," Johnny said, shaking his head. They turned down a side street, a shortcut to the docks.

"She's still family."

Johnny shook his head again. "Look at the charts, Mum. She's the daughter of your step-uncle. She's not family at all."

Squirrel sighed. "No, but…" She sighed again. "I suppose you're right." She smiled at her son, then frowned. "Kelly was hiding something from me the other day."

Johnny put on an innocent face. "Yes'm?"

Squirrel scowled playfully. "Don't give me that, my boy. You two are as thick as thieves."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and continued to smile.

"What did she do? And none of that 'pirate's code' nonsense about protecting your shipmate."

Johnny scratched his chin. "Well… I can tell you what she didn't do…"

A shadow fell across the path in front of them. Squirrel and John both halted.

"Good evening, miss."

The voice was flat and determined, but backed with a kind of heat that Squirrel knew well; Johnny smelt his mother's fear and steeled himself. His foil sang clear as silver as he drew it, while Squirrel readied her short blade. Mother and son prepared themselves.

"Wouldn't you say the moon looks lovely tonight?" The man purred, seemingly disregarding the drawn weapons. Johnny, without taking an eye off the stranger, looked up. All along the rooves that lined the alleyway were men with muskets and pistols.

Outnumbered and outgunned. An ambush.

Neither mother nor son spoke. They turned and ran back the way they had come. A shout, and there was the sound of feet behind them. The street ended suddenly, the torches fainted, plunging the night into even bleaker darkness. And then the battle was joined.

Johnny knew nothing - only the sound of his blade on cloth, on steel; he felt his mother's back against his as they faced enemies on both sides. He tasted copper in the air - his mother was screaming.

"RUN JOHNNY!"

He ran a man through and kept fighting, stubbornly refusing to move. A blade went for his face, he parried it. His mother stumbled, he turned to protect her.

A kick in the hamstrings felled him - he watched them swarm around him, silver blades readied. With a snarl, Johnny flipped himself upright and slashed and swiped at all who came near him.

Squirrel was gone. He heard her scream, and in the shadow and out of his reach. She was being carried away.

"RUN!" She screamed, before a fist to the side of the head knocked her out cold. The blade clattered from her fingertips, skittering down the cobblestones towards the circle of attackers.

Johnny kicked an opponent, crouched, and leapt. His sister had taught him this trick when they had played leapfrog. You jump twice as high when you use someone else as a springboard. Over the heads of the confused attackers, Johnny stopped only to scoop up his mother's sword. Then he was gone, darting down the alley, back towards the tavern where Kelly and Jack danced, oblivious and laughing.

**

* * *

A/N:**More coming soon - also, I promised someone I would never write a fic where Squirrel would die… sadly enough, as soon as I made that promise, it started taking shape in my head. **Don't worry! It's not this one!**

Heh. Can anyone imagine Jack wrestling with a kraken? Hey, maybe it's _POTC2_ _foreshadowing_!


	18. You Can't Leave Her

**Disclaimer**: POTC belongs to the people in the Caribbean, aye?

* * *

Kelly turned her head to the doorway, knowing somehow that something was wrong. Her brother was coming, and something was wrong. Jack saw the hesitation in her face and her step, and quietly pulled her aside, out of the dance. "What is it?" 

Johnny was never one for dramatic entrances. He left them to his sister and his father. But when Kelly saw her older brother burst into the door of the tavern, wild-eyed and bleeding, she knew she would never be able to outdo him ever again.

"They've taken her!"

To their credit, Kelly and Jack needed no further explanation. Leaving drunkards and shipmates behind, they picked up their swords and pushed through the crowd, leaving the noise of the tavern for the dark uncertainty of a Tortugan night.

"Where?" Jack asked, his face contorted with rage. Johnny said nothing, but turned and ran. He never spoke much - he let his actions speak for him. Kelly kept easy pace with her brother, but their father pushed them forward, faster, his eyes dark and pitiless.

Johnny passed Kelly their mother's sword as they ran. The blood on the blade was still warm. Squirrel herself could not be far. A glance passed between the siblings, a mute understanding. They ran faster, and their father ran with them. Kelly tucked the short blade into the scabbard at her belt. She would return it to her mother; she swore she would.

The three of them reached the spot where the ambush had occurred. Here, Johnny could only point the way - he did not know _where_ Squirrel had been taken, only the direction they had taken her. It was Kelly who saw the bloodstains on the wall; a bloody handprint and a spattered spray; drops of blood which marked the trail more telling than any breadcrumbs. Squirrel had fought with her blade, and now she fought tooth and nail. She was leaving a trail of blood for her rescuers - or someone, anyone - to follow.

"Hurry!" Kelly led the way, her sharp eyes picking up Squirrel's none-too-subtle clues as their path wound through alleyways and houses.

Around a bend, Johnny saw three men. Three faces he recognised. He leapt at them without a word, gutting two of them where they stood and pinning the third to the ground in a movement so quick it made lightning look slow. Jack caught up with his son and levelled his sword at the fallen man's face.

"Where is she?" He snarled, something akin to animal rage in his movement and voice.

The man on the ground garbled something in a foreign tongue. Jack kicked the man in the head and left him. "Bastard frog!"

Kelly looked around quickly, seeking something, anything, that would lead her to her mother. She saw a doorway with another handprint on it, guarded by three men. The handprint was smeared - Squirrel had tried to grab the door, the doorframe, to stop from behind carried inside. She'd fought… and lost. But was she living yet?

Kelly pointed. "Dad!"

Jack and Johnny left the unconscious Frenchman and leapt up the stairs. Kelly put her sword between her teeth and clambered up the ivy-choked wall. While her brother and her father fought on the stairs, she clambered up the roof and leapt down on the men, catching them unawares, screeching and stabbing mercilessly. They were all dead within minutes. There was no time for either the children or their father to catch their breath. No time at all.

"Quick!"

The door was locked, but there was no doubt Squirrel was inside. The siblings kicked at the doorframe, again and again, until the door buckled and collapsed. Jack rushed in, sword held high, ready to save his wife and the mother of his children.

Instead, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

She was covered in blood, but she wasn't dead. Her breathing was laboured, and she shook with fear and pain. She was alive - but her eyes were unseeing, hollow.

There was so much blood.

There must have been at least three men in here, maybe four. If Jack had not been so horrified, he may have been faltered that his wife should merit so much attention. But there were no such things in his thoughts. All he saw was the gun… and his wife's empty, broken eyes.

He didn't dare speak. He didn't even dare move.

Johnny and Kelly, waiting in the doorway, felt their guts sink. If their father was not opening fire or speaking, it could only mean one thing. But their 'one thing' was not what Jack was seeing. There was death, alright. Blood was pasted the walls like a fresh coat of paint. But Squirrel was alive.

Squirrel had a fire poker in one hand and a gun in the other. And she had the gun pointed at her husband's head.

**

* * *

A/N:** This story was actually a result of a picture drawn on a whiteboard of a pissed-off Squirrel with a firepoker and a gun. The picture came first, and the story just evolved... 


	19. Leave Her To The Rain

**Disclaimer**: POTC isn't mine. But it put the word 'savvy' into the general vocabulay. Yay for POTC!

**A/N**: I've drawn so many pics of Squirrel, Jack and the kids regarding this snippet of the shortshots… I thought it was about time I posted the actual story. And the end of it. Speaking of drawings, Clymestra drew a little pic of what she thought the scene at the end of the previous chapter would look like. I was greatly amused, and honoured, and just had to giggle at the look on Jack's face. Go check it out! It's on DeviantArt, at the account of the same name - Clymestra. Girl, you rock.  
Side note: the third and forth sentences of this chapter come from 'Property of the Clan' (aka Blackrock, starring Heath Ledger). We studied the play in Drama class, and somehow it seemed appropriate.

* * *

She didn't see him. That much was clear. All she saw was hatred. Blind hatred. 

"Squirrel," Jack whispered.

Squirrel cocked the gun and her hand tensed around the poker. She didn't know who was speaking but she didn't care. She'd just beaten four men to death and the haze was still in front of her eyes and she would GLADLY kill AGAIN if ANYONE so much as even TRIED to come NEAR HER.

"Mum?" Kelly and Johnny pushed through the doorway, flanking their father. "Mum, what are you doing?"

Squirrel's eyes flickered for a moment, and the haze lifted.

Johnny caught the gun before it hit the floor and expertly disarmed it. Kelly rushed to her mother's arms and held her in a fierce embrace, glad that she was still alive. But Squirrel did not move, did not lift her eyes from Jack's gaze.

Johnny saw his mother's pain; he saw his father's confusion. But he did not speak.

"Come on, Mum," Kelly said, tugging at her mother's sleeve. "Let get out of here, ey? Back to the _Pearl_?"

Squirrel nodded mutely, her eyes still on Jack's, as she led herself away. Jack and Squirrel held each other's gaze until they were separated by a solid wall.

Johnny looked around the blood-splattered room. The bodies of the dead Frenchmen they would leave. There was nothing here worth taking. The only things that they could take were the memories, and no doubt Squirrel wished she could leave _those_ behind.

He looked to his father. Jack frowned, lost in thought. Johnny held Squirrel's gun out, and Jack tucked it absently into his belt.

"Come on, son," the pirate said, "Let's catch up to the girls, ey?" There was a joviality in his voice which did not reach his eyes or his gold-toothed smile.

Johnny silently agreed - not with his father's words, but with what went unsaid.

* * *

The ship was underway, bucking gently in the waves of the coming storm. Squirrel had not moved once. She stood on the prow, above the figurehead, holding onto the railing with white-knuckled hands and staring resolutely out at sea. 

"They never got the chance to rape her," Kelly said, crimson with anger. "But they might as well have done it." She stared out at her mother from the shelter of the cabin. "Ana's trying to talk to her but Mum can't hear Ana anymore. Not since I was born." She looked crestfallen at this, as though she were to blame.

Johnny turned to look at his father. He was leaning against the wall, all his confidence and swagger gone. He was worried. Sick with worry.

"Don't worry," Kelly said, as the storm clouds began to roll in. "She'll be alright." But there was no certainty in her voice. She wore her heart on her sleeve, that girl.

The rain picked up, and the deck was suddenly awash with warm tropical rain. Far away, behind the _Pearl_, there was blue sky and sunlight. But out here was all grey.

"I have to talk to her," Jack said, trying to move forward. But Johnny put up his arm to bar his father's path.

"No," Johnny said quietly, "Leave her to the rain." He was never one for big speeches, nor for speaking unnecessarily.

Three heads turned to face the figure at the prow, the woman dressed in grey, who stood alone in the downpour.

Squirrel shut her eyes and let the water wash over her. She saw it all again, but this time she did not shrink from the memory. This time, she let it sluice right off her, let the rain wash the filth from her.

She relived it all, and let herself cry and whimper and endure the wracking sobs that shook her body. She had not screamed then - she wouldn't give them that pleasure. She'd waited until they were too busy gloating over her to notice she'd had the poker in her hand and then she'd made her way to her gun and then they'd realised what a feral beast they'd brought into their midst…

Squirrel shuddered and her tears mingled with the rain as she remembered the taste of blood in her mouth. She'd killed before, but she'd never felt so alone, so small… So helpless. Jack had told her she'd never be helpless again. And he was right. But he couldn't know… Couldn't know how she felt.

She'd enjoyed it. She'd killed the men and enjoyed it. But then, afterwards… the guilt! The fear! The blood! She leaned heavily on the rails and sobbed as water ran through her hair and down her face. She wouldn't be able to face him. Not like this. Jack would be scared to touch her now. Her children wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. She wouldn't be able to be near any of them. Everything would have changed.

That suddenly sounded ridiculous in the rain. Squirrel opened her eyes, and found herself thinking her tears foolish. She realised the storm washing over her was not as bad as she'd thought. The rain was soft and refreshing; warm, and not cold. Likewise would be her reception. Her family would not - could not - turn her away. They were her family. And they loved her, no matter the storms they had to weather. The thought made Squirrel smile, faintly at first. She heard a vague voice calling her, and slowly answered back. _Polo_, she thought lightly, and the smile broadened across her lips. There wasn't any answer, but she knew why she'd been called.

Sopping wet, Squirrel turned. Her children and her husband were watching her, eyes wide with concern and the desire to go to her, to comfort her.

So Squirrel stepped away from the railing and made her way through the rain to by with them. She'd barely made two steps before her husband was running through the rain to pick her up and hold her tightly in his arms, breathing apologies and cursing himself. She silenced him with a kiss.

Nothing had changed. That much was certain. And so much for the better.

From the shelter of the cabin, Johnny looked at his sister. "The rain," he smiled, and did not need to say any more. They crossed the deck and went to see their mother smile.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes, I know. Soppy ending. But it's a happy ending! I just needed practice to hone my fluff skills, is all. But enough of that. The next shortshot will be very different. Indeed it will be. Oh, and once again, thanks to Clymestra for drawing me that awesome picture. I owe you one! 


	20. Subliminal

**Disclaimer**: I can't wait for the sequels, and I love pirates, but I don't own anything. Sorry.

**A/N**: The last strip ended up with a reaction similar to this: -_whooshy breeze and a tumbleweed. Authoress just shivers, and whimpers about how cold it is_-. So, due to the fact you people thought my fluff was crap (and I don't blame you, because my fluff usually is…) I decided to whip this up for you.

Rum and Cookies to the people who can read between the lines and guess what the subliminal message is!

* * *

It was about bloody time they put into port. The crew were all tired, and wanted to spend the money they'd gotten over the last four months; Johnny and Kelly, with their boundless energy, were drained and whining for a decent meal. Even the Pearl herself seemed weary - she needed a few repairs, as well as new ropes. It was about bloody time port had come into view. But, for some reason, Jack had insisted on this one particular town on this one particular island, and been very vague on the reason. 

And Squirrel didn't like that. Not one bit. The only reason Jack was ever vague about something was when he was either hiding something, or he was planning something, or both. Her suspicion over the last few days had made her short-tempered, but the sight of land and the prospect of a rest had soothed her nerves and made her much more forgiving.

_Ah well_, Squirrel sighed, as she watched her children chasing each other around the deck squealing with excitement at the prospect of reaching a new port, _At least he'll be out of my hair for an evening. And whatever that son-of-a-gun is planning, I'm going to stay well out of it_. She looked out at the smoky water, where the sky was turning a deep purple with the approaching night, and smiled. _Sure is nice out here. I can see for miles_.

* * *

It was a black night when Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered down the alleyways of the town. He never did things by halves - he was all decked out in every ounce of pirate finery he owned, and he was whistling that song through his teeth. He ignored the taverns and bars which were overcrowded, avoided the groups of maudlin sailors and pirates singing drunken lullabies, and he ignored the stares of the girls and the men who muttered 'queen' under their breath. He had more important things to do. 

And more important people to meet.

In a little tavern hidden at the back of a shop-house, Jack saw the man he was looking for. With a golden grin, he sauntered over. The man in question was a tired old sailor with one hand and one eye. And something else. And that _something else_ Jack Sparrow knew about. Jack also knew how to get what he wanted. Obviously, because he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. And the old man would be more than happy to give ole Captain Jack what he wanted.

Jack wandered over to the bar, and bought two drinks - the larger one for himself, of course. He smiled at the barman as he handed over a handful of stolen Spanish coins. "I trust these are legal tender?" The barman just grunted and pocketed the gold.

"Here, mate," Jack said, offering the tankard of rum to the old sailor, "Have a drink on me."

The old sailor squinted up at Jack suspiciously with his one eye. "Oi was beginnin' te wonder if'n ye'd shoow, Jack Sparrah," he said, in a heavy brogue accent. "It's aboot toime."

Jack just smiled and sat down, resting his feet on the table. "Well, here I am! Now… Down to business!"

The old pirate scowled a little. "Ye can be a roight bonnie rat when ye try, Jack Sparrah."

"You sound like my wife. And my daughter. But enough beating around the bush - can you tell me what I need to know?"

The old pirate nodded slowly. "Ooh, aye. That oi caan." He offered his flagon. "Teeke watchee caan…"

_I love my life_, Jack thought to himself, _We get the guns, and we get the roses_. He smirked, and followed through with the toast. "An' give nothin' back!"

* * *

"Mummy, please? Please, please, please? Please can I have one?" 

Squirrel relented, and opened the heart-shaped box. Kelly squealed with delight and grabbed the first three chocolates she saw, then scampered out of her mother's reach to scoff them all down in one go. Squirrel sighed heavily, knowing it would be pointless to shout at her daughter, then proffered the chocolates to Johnny. The boy pondered a moment, then carefully picked out one. He ate it carefully.

"Two different kinds of pirates," Squirrel smiled. She ruffled Johnny's hair fondly, then got up to help Kelly, who was choking on the stolen candy. "What did you learn from this?" She asked, wearing her 'serious-mother' face.

Kelly licked her lips, avoiding her mother's eyes. "Don't eat quickly, and don't breathe and swallow at the same time."

"So what has this taught you?"

Kelly frowned for a moment, then looked across at her brother, who was still biting at his chocolate. "Patience?"

"Imagine," Squirrel said wryly, with a weary but loving sigh. "Please be careful, Kel. You may have been born to be wild, but still…" She smiled at her daughter, noting how tall she'd gotten. _Whatever happened to the little girl once I knew?_ Squirrel wondered.

Her thoughts were distracted by the reappearance of Jack. He minced up the gangway with a bottle in each hand. "Squirrel, luv, how about a drink? I feel like celebratin'!"

"Well, you certainly look happy, Jack." Squirrel raised an eyebrow. "Celebrating what, exactly?"

Jack handed Squirrel one of the bottles. "They say the rum on this island is mixed with wild honey. How about we find out exactly how _wild_, hrm?" He purred in her ear.

Squirrel gently pushed him away, then turned to address her children. "Time for bed! Johnny, help you sister wash up."

"Aww, mum!" Kelly pouted, until Johnny whispered something in her ear. Then the little girl grinned and scampered off, shouting, "Race you!" Her brother took off on hot pursuit.

"Where were we?" Squirrel turned back to her husband, grinning and turning her trademark shade of pink. "Oh yes," she smiled, "I remember. Something about the sweetest thing…?"

Jack grinned back. "Walk this way, m'dear," Jack said, steering her towards their quarters.

"So, Jack," Squirrel said, sneaking an arm around Jack's waist and giving him a kiss, "What's got you in this fine mood this fine evening?"

Jack tapped the side of his nose as he opened the door to the cabin. "That's not for you to know, luv. Not until later, that is. But let me just say there isn't any treasure in heaven or earth that can compare to…" He stopped. Squirrel did likewise, and fixed her husband with a steely glare. Jack began to squirm. "Uh, that is to say…"

"Jack Sparrow," Squirrel said, her voice very, _very_ calm. "Do you mean to tell me that you have somehow, once again, gotten the ship, the crew, your children and your wife all involved in yet another ridiculous treasure hunt? One which might just take our lives?"

Jack smiled uneasily, trying to deflect the situation. "Come on, luv, you're being paranoid. Let's just sit down and talk reasonably about this…"

"Hells bells, Jack Sparrow, what have you gotten us into this time?"

* * *

When the crew returned in the morning, it had all been settled. They'd go and get the treasure Jack had heard so much about, and then they'd go on and keep up with the raiding and pillaging with a fully-restocked ship. None of the crew had seemed all that surprised to hear from Kelly that Daddy had slept in the galley that night (she'd gone down to greet her father with a cheery 'rise and shine!', apparently). 

"So where is this treasure of yours anyway, Jack Sparrow?" Squirrel asked.

Jack grunted, cricking his back. "Up there," he motioned to the hills behind the port-town.

"Easy pickings!" Kelly crowed, turning to her mother with a triumphant eye. Squirrel just looked sceptically at the jungled pinnacles, wondering…

"Exactly!" Jack said, cheered by his daughter's enthusiasm. "So goodbye and good riddance to bad luck! Easy pickings!"

Squirrel sighed, but managed a smile. "Alright, Captain. Just as long as I don't have to save you. Again."

Jack grinned. "We'll set off this afternoon, then. Just need the time to organise a treasure-hunting party… You can come as you are, if you like. But why don't the two of us relax in port for a while?" He waggled his eyebrows. Squirrel sighed again, but this time, she didn't mean it as much. It was hard for any woman to hold a grudge against Jack Sparrow for long.

The afternoon came quicker than expected. After calling for Jack and Johnny to 'get off the beach, boys!', the expedition of pirates was underway. As they trudged through the undergrowth, they found they were not alone.

Another group of scurvy-looking rogues was also cutting through the foliage in the same direction. The spotted Jack Sparrow and his crew, and bellowed out a challenge.

"Stay where ye stand, dogs! If ye're heading for the cliff-top treasure, you'll have to contend with like likes of the fearsome Fifty-Two Bees!"

"The who?" Jack wrinkled his nose. "Well, if you're as fearsome as you smell, we won't challenge you. Pass on by, we beg you." He turned to find Kelly looking at her father in some consternation. He knelt down to explain, "Right now, the 'positive-negative' of the situation is basically this - they'll be ahead of us, and therefore, downwind of us." Kelly smothered a giggle, and held her nose in exaggeration and mocking.

"I don't see fifty-two of you," Squirrel noted wryly, tapping her blade against her shoulder. "Move aside now, or so help you we'll be 'breaking the code', as it were, and see you fishing without a net in the cool, cool water."

"Get a grip, woman," the pirate sneered, "No needs for threats." He adjusted the band around his neck, and grinned at Jack. "How about a race? First one there takes all."

Jack looked at the pirate, then turned to face his crew. There was a significant pause.

"Well?" The captain of the Bees called out. "What say you?"

His answer was the sudden shouts of Sparrow's crew as they pelted up the cliff, lead by the children, their mother, and their captain. "Off he goes!"

Shouted the captain of the Bees, "Geeze!", then pelted up after them. But it was hard going up the cliff - the crew of the Pearl soon lost the head-start they had. The two children, with their youthful energy and their smaller size, ducked through vines and trees much faster, and they were the ones who reached the cliff first.

"I can hear music," Kelly said, frowning and looking around.

Johnny pointed back down the slope. The two pirate crews were struggling and swearing their way up the hill, their cutlasses and guns glinting metallically in the sunlight. So it wasn't really music.

"Climb!" Jack bellowed at them. So Johnny turned and began to clamber up the cliff face. He looked back down at his sister, who was still waiting for her mother and father to join them.

"You too!" The boy shouted back down at her, risking vertigo to do so. Kelly jumped, then scrambled up the side of the cliffs as well.

"What are we looking for?" Kelly called, reaching for another handhold. "A rock lobster? A message in a bottle?"

By now, Squirrel and Jack had reached the foot of the cliffs. Squirrel had started to climb up too, but Jack stepped back and looked up, shading his eyes against the sun.

"Cor," one of the Bees said, upon reaching the cliffs, "These stairs'll go all the way t' heaven!"

"Or nirvana," another put in sagely.

"Start climbing, or there'll be tears in the morning!" Their captain snarled. His crew scuttled to obey, but none were nimble enough to get very far.

A few stones rolled down, and some beetles near Jack scuttled out of the way.

"Careful, Kelly!" Jack called out, "It's a long way to the top!"

The Bees-captain stood next to Jack and looked up at the three figures nearing the top of the cliff. "That girl of yours… she's got balls."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Jack said, unable to keep the pride from his voice, "She's a maiden of iron, though she may not look it."

"I'm at the top!" Johnny called. "There's a human body up here!"

Kelly's eyes widened. "Really? Let me see!" She scrabbled up after her brother, and Squirrel - with a sigh - climbed up after her.

Johnny was squatting by the skeleton, examining it curiously. Kelly had a stick, and was about to poke the white bones. Squirrel was certain that the man - though dead - was grateful for her timely intervention. "Don't poke the skeleton, Kelly." Kelly pouted, but tossed the stick aside. Squirrel grinned, and in a moment of maliciousness, added, "He might come back and steal your face." Kelly looked unconvinced - she'd been raised on ghost stories.

Johnny looked up at his mother, then back over the cliff at their father. "Where is it?" He called.

Jack shrugged and gestured vaguely. "Somewhere up the top there!"

Squirrel and her children turned around. And looked up.

"You have got to be kidding." Squirrel groaned. They hadn't reached the top at all. Just a deceptively high-looking ledge.

"Nothing's as it seems," Johnny shrugged.

"Never say die!" Kelly giggled, then leapt at the rock face.

Squirrel just sat down next to the skeleton. "It'll be a black Saturday before I climb that cliff for one of Jack's stupid treasure hunts," she muttered, then craned her head back and watched as Kelly scaled the sheer wall. _Don't cry_, she smiled to herself, _and don't yell at her. That girl loves to do anything I've forbidden_.

Johnny looked back down they way he'd come. The Bees were generally giving up and skulking away. Jack and the crew of the Pearl were shouting and urging Kelly on, as though reaching the treasure were the prize of the game.

Finally, Kelly disappeared over the lip of the cliff. The crew of the Pearl waited with baited breath, then started to cheer as Kelly began her slow decent, something large and chunky under one arm. Squirrel felt her heart in her throat, worrying her daughter would slip. But the youngest pirate wasn't hampered at all. When Kelly reached the bottom, Squirrel Grey folded her daughter into a motherly embrace. Kelly couldn't stop grinning.

"Well?" Jack called. "What is it?"

Kelly grinned. "What's next to the moon?"

Jack frowned for a minute, then grinned. "Gems? Jewels?"

"Yeah, and any colour you like!"

Squirrel patted her daughter on the head. "Alright, that's enough. Let's get back to the _Pearl_. Jam around later."

The three of them carefully clambered down, to where Jack and the crew were waiting to see the treasure that had been found. And to claim a piece before Kelly and her greedy fingers got a hold of it all.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah, if you thought that this shortshot was CRAP it's because YOU DIDN'T GET THE SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES! Moo ha ha! 

Maybe I should explain - Johnny Depp based his character on Keith Richards because pirates were 'the rock stars of the day', remember? So… the subliminal message of this chapter was rock music! -evil cackling- There are 52 songs and 20 bands in this fic. See if you can find them all! -_more evil cackling, which borders on the maniacal_- If you can find at least ten of each, I'll email you the complete list, and you can have fun looking for the ones I was subtle with. HEE!

… yeah, I haven't slept well for the past week. Can you tell?


	21. Blood and Gold part 1

**Disclaimer**: I'll sing you a song, a song of the seas…

**A/N**: This has been rattling around in m head for some time, but it's never been that successful when I wrote it down. Nevertheless… here ya go. At this stage, everyone is a little bit younger than in the previous shortshot - like, about two or three years younger. Just so you know.

* * *

Their coffers were empty, and so were their stomachs. There was only so much treasure a pirate could own before it ran out, sold or exchanged for goods and services. Food and other necessities could not be bought with promises. So they had returned to the Isla de Muerta, for the first time in years. 

This time, Jack knew he could not be able to keep his children from the cave of treasures. And he was afraid.

He knew what gold did to men - and to women, too; he knew it better than most. Greed lurks in the heart of every living creature who does not need to think beyond mere survival. The sight of gold was enough to make men mad.

_Even the mere mention of a great treasure could cause men once trusted to turn mutinous_, Jack thought darkly. Would the caverns of Isla de Muerta have the same effect on his son and daughter? Hard to say. But either way was heartbreaking - either he did not trust his children… or they would find they did not need their dad anymore.

The island came into view, wreathed in fog and a certain miasma which gave Jack a slight attack of the heebie-jeebies. If he had the choice, he'd rather not come here. But they needed to - they needed the treasures to trade. Trade! Jack snorted slightly as the ship manoeuvred through the rocks and weighed anchor. What was this world coming to that a pirate needed to trade? The thought made him smile, albeit faintly.

"Captain?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. Squirrel -as she still wished to be called - was standing there, smiling fondly at him. Behind his wife, Johnny was working the ropes and the rigging, sailor's muscles bulging under a pirate's tunic; Kelly was kicking impatiently at the railing, casting longing glances at the forbidding island she'd heard so much about.

Jack looked back at his wife and smiled. "Aye, love?"

She tilted her head at him in that curious way. "Are you ready?"

Jack sighed, then nodded. "Jus'…" He paused, and for a moment seemed to be reconsidering. Then, he steeled himself. "Just make sure the sprogs don't go too crazy."

A slight flicker of amused annoyance crossed Squirrel's face. "You keep an eye on them," the woman replied. "After all, you're the Captain." She turned and made for the nearest rowboat, calling for Johnny and Kelly to come with her.

Jack followed slowly after them, wondering if the dread he felt heavy in the pit of his stomach would pass.

* * *

Hours later, the _Pearl_ was filled near to bursting with swag worth a king's ransom at least five times over. Squirrel looked up at the moon, and heaved a silent sigh of relief. Being in that treasure cave brought back memories. Of her first visit, when she first succumbed to what the crew jokingly referred to as 'Gold Fever'. Squirrel had been worried that her children would suffer the same. But Johnny had merely looked at the treasure with a critical eye, seemingly to take note of each items monetary value what could be bought from its sale. Kelly had amused herself by playing the princess, decking herself in finery and calling out loud imperious orders which must be obeyed or Queen-Empress Kelly would all have ye keelhauled. 

Squirrel laughed softly at that. Her daughter certainly had inherited her father's flair for the dramatic.

Jack crossed the deck, his boots near silent; somehow, Squirrel knew he was there, and let herself melt into his embrace.

"A good haul, ey?" He whispered in her ear.

Squirrel just smiled, feeling herself flush pinkly. "Of course, Captain. Why shouldn't there be?" She swivelled in his arms to kiss him gently.

"Where should we go to sell all this, I wonder?" Jack asked, looking at the weathered, no longer frail beauty he held in his arms. "Tortuga? Kingston? Puerto Rico?"

"Anywhere the wind takes us," Squirrel replied, with a smile on her face, "Wherever the wind takes us."

Their lips met briefly before either of them felt it. A cold wind swept across the Pearl, ruffling her sails, sending her rocking slightly out of sync with the waves. Jack and Squirrel pulled apart, where they turned alarmed gazes to the Isla de Muerta, where the moon hung full like a grinning skull. In the wood of the Pearl, those who had sailed before stirred, sending out their near-panicked, far-too-late warning.

Without fully knowing the reason why both Jack and Squirrel ran to the caves, afraid and not knowing what they'd find.

* * *

They found Kelly alone in the caves, playing as twelve-year-old pirate girls do - with pearl necklaces and gemstone amulets. The girl looked up as her parents ran towards her. "Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" 

Squirrel climbed the treasure, casting worried, frantic eyes about. "Where's your brother?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know," she said, with flat indifference. "I think he was with Gibbs and Marty. He found a sword he wanted to try out." Her gaze turned wary. "Why?"

Squirrel turned to Jack to tell him she was going to look for her son, but she stopped when she saw the look on Jack's face. Jack was staring at his daughter, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Jack?"

Kelly's fingers pulled through the chains and ropes of pearls and gold. The links meshed between her fingers, an aristocratic cat's cradle. She peeled, pulled, played with them, listlessly, as though there was something else she would rather be doing but no idea what. She kept her eyes on her hands, her beautiful, thin, pirate hands, with the nails chewed and worn… these fingers were quick, nervous, while the hands moved sluggishly.

"No," Jack whispered, his eyes wide. "No, not you. Not my little girl…"

Kelly looked up, and saw her parents' eyes on her. "What?"

Kelly did not need to say 'What'd I do?' She already knew what she'd done. Squirrel did not need to ask what Kelly had done. She knew. Jack knew.

Kelly bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just wanted to see what it was like."

Jack looked at his daughter, feeling hollow. "So what is it like, Kelly?"

"I don't… I don't know!" Kelly's eyes filled with tears as she clambered to her feet and ran to her father to sob into his coat. Jack did nothing. He just let his daughter cry.

There was no sense in shouting at her. She was punished enough as it was.

"You knew the stories!" Squirrel said, alarm, anger and fear warring for dominance. "You've been raised on them! Why?"

Kelly took the skull-faced coin from her jacket and looked at it with undisguised longing. "I just… wanted to live a story… like Dad."

Jack took the coin from his daughter and crushed it in his fist. "Come on," he said, taking his daughter's cold, unfeeling hand in his warm and calloused hand, "Let's go put this back." He looked up at Squirrel. "No harm done. At least we know where all the pieces are."

Squirrel looked like she wanted to argue, to tell her daughter off for disobeying them, but she relented. The Captain's word was law, and Kelly's remorseful tears were not feigned. The three of them headed for the stone chest, where the other Aztec gold waited with patient malice. A moon passed in front of a cloud, and the cavern was plunged into darkness as father and daughter climbed to the chest.

"Remember what to do?" Jack asked softly. "Remember the stories?"

Kelly nodded, her tears drying now that she would be safe again. "Blood. Some of my blood." She stood strong and watched as Jack picked up the amber knife, winced as it pricked her finger, and bit her lip as the bloodstained coin was returned to its resting place. The coins shivered and chattered, angered at the loss of their captive.

But to Kelly, they seemed to laugh.

"There," Jack said, smiling so his heartache wouldn't show. "No harm done, aside from the bleeder there." He indicated Kelly's finger. "How'd you feel now, love? Better?"

Kelly looked at her blood thoughtfully, and did not answer.

"Come on."

She let her father lead her down, let her mother embrace her warmly, ignored the admonitions which were sure to come.

The cloud passed, and the cave was bathed in cold white moonlight. Kelly screamed, and jumped away from the beam which had speared down in her path. She stared at her hand, as though it were some snake trying to bite her.

Jack and Squirrel stared, aghast. For a moment, their daughter's hand had been little more than a hank of bone.

"It didn't work!" She screamed, the tears coming anew. "It didn't work!" She screamed again. "Why? WHY?"

And neither Jack nor Squirrel could answer her.


End file.
